Transitions
by Kyu-nee
Summary: When Naruto's sister and Sasuke's brother hook up, things become tense. Naruto deals with his obvious attraction for the younger Uchiha, while Sasuke deals with his wavering sexuality. Throw in a heartbroken she-beast ex girlfriend and you have your very own high school sitcom.
1. Prologue

**Transitions **

**Summary:** When Naruto's sister and Sasuke's brother hook up, things become tense. Naruto deals with his obvious attraction for the younger Uchiha, while Sasuke deals with his wavering sexuality. Throw in a heartbroken she-beast ex girlfriend and you have your very own high school sitcom.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything pertaining to the Manga Naruto. Those rights belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings: **Sakura bashing, minor language, and talk of BoyXBoy affection.

'_This is thinking.'_

"This is talking."

**Prologue**

**Naruto POV**

Now wouldn't it be awesome if our lives were just written down for us to read through so we could skip all of the bothersome emotions and wretched heartbreak? I think it would be fantastic, considering how much of this bullshit I put up with everyday. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I want to tell you about my greatest and most unexpected journey so far in my 17 years of life. Going from dobe to rival, rival to friend, and finally friend to boyfriend.

Once upon a time in a land far, far away just outside of Brooklyn, there lived a boy with his wickedly heterosexual family. Now this might not seem so tragic, but to someone who was as gay as the fourth of July? It was depressing. The only thing that lightened this bleak situation was thinking about a certain gorgeous raven of the male species. Probably the perfect male specimen of said male species. Alas there was an unsaid golden rule: You can look, but you can't touch. Especially when said dark haired Adonis was currently attached to some "whore" ifying she-beast.

Now don't let my thoughts deceive you. This is NO fairy tale. It's an epic. A tale of the underdog superseding the ever popular plastics. But back to my tragic reality.

I live with my family, consisting of: my father Minato, my mother Kushina, and my sister Kyubbi. They're all fairly normal…and incredibly boring. I'm generally the odd one out, where as my parents are quiet (unless royally pissed off) and my sister just pms's all the time; I'm literally a big ball of sparkling sunshine. Streaming my golden rays and gay (as in happy) personality everywhere.

Now onto a more…exciting topic. The one I'm pining after. Sasuke Uchiha. Gorgeous. Sexy. Smart. Sarcastic…and everyone's wet dream, straight or gay. One thing I may not have mentioned, he's my sister's boyfriend's little brother. But from the change room after gym...I can vouch for one thing, he is anything BUT little. Too bad he's dating the queen bit- I mean bee. I'm generally against hitting girls; it's just not right but something about her just seems to make me think it's okay.

This is not where our story begins though. Oh no. My story begins on the day my sister started dating Itachi…August 23rd. And if you can believe it, that was probably the worst day of my life.


	2. August 23rd

**Transitions**

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank Kuro Mitsu for being my first offical reviewer! I'm so glad you enjoyed the prologue, you're right though it is quite short. I'll remember it for my next story...whenever that comes out. Anyways without further ado, enjoy!

**Summary:** When Naruto's sister and Sasuke's brother hook up, things become tense. Naruto deals with his obvious attraction for the younger Uchiha, while Sasuke deals with his wavering sexuality. Throw in a heartbroken she-beast ex-girlfriend and you have your very own high school sitcom.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything pertaining to the Manga Naruto. Those rights belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings:** Sakura bashing, minor language, and talk of BoyXBoy affection.

_'This is thinking.'_

"This is talking."

**August 23****rd**

**Naruto POV**

_Flashback of about….11 hours._

_I groaned as I woke up from one of the most restless sleeps I can remember ever having. My dreams were plagued by ramen eating beasts and pink-haired she-devils going down on raven sex-fiends. Yes my imagination is a tad overactive but still! That does not deter me from the horror that was my night in my own frightful subconscious. _

_I passed my sister on the way to the bathroom, we did our usual banter of "I hate you" and "Go crawl back into your man-eating whole." We really do love each other…we just choose the moments for said 'love' to appear. My parents on the other hand are so affectionate it hurts rainbows. Me and Kyubbi try to dodge their suffocating love but alas, we can't outrun their hugs and kisses forever. So we reluctantly say I love you to the parentals and book it out the door as if cancer were trying to catch us instead. _

_I arrive at school around 7:45, the walk was quite lovely. Only one person (homophobe) told me to go die. Upon my arrival I see the she-devil, for unknown reasons she hates my guts. Perhaps she can sense my killer intent towards her non-existent soul? Oh well, it's not my concern. What I'm concerned with is how to stop from drooling. Sasuke is looking exceptionally delectable today. Wearing low slung, ass hugging jeans and a tightly fit quarter sleeve white button up. He looks practically sinful as he walks past me to his desk at the back. _

'_Must fight urge to drool….hell must fight urge to jack off.'_

_Gaara sits next to me and our classes begin. The morning passes by without too much hassle, although I did feel someone's eyes on me, and then lunch comes. Usually my friends and I go to eat outside, but today we felt it would be nice to eat inside for a change. We snag a table in the corner and proceed to play our lunchtime shenanigans. From across the room I feel those same eyes burning wholes into my back, as I peek over my shoulder I see Sasuke staring intently. Well it's either that or he's glaring at me and Gaara for our 'PDA.' I like sitting in Gaara's lap, he's just so comfy and it's always a nice place to nap. However it does…bother some people how open me and my friends are about our sexuality. Like Shino and Kiba, who have been together since they were 6. I swear they're permanently attached at the mouth….or dick to ass ratio might be a better description (they fuck like rabbits, it's all I hear when I go to see either one of them at home "Shino harder!" or Shino just mindlessly groaning Kiba's name….it's disturbing.) And even though most of us are hated for being gay, it's who we are and I refuse to be anything less, so I digress._

_The afternoon passed by so quickly that I didn't even hear Kakashi-sensai tell me that Sasuke and I would be partners in our social justice final. When Hinata told me I think my heart stopped. Two whole weeks of Sasuke and Naruto time…just like the old days. Except he willingly talked to me back then. Anyways, as I entered my house, I thought that my day had been surprisingly uneventful. Usually someone has at least spray-painted fag on to my locker but alas, I am left untouched by their homophobia today. I walk to my room not thinking that anyone would home…oh how wrong I am. _

**Back to the present**

"Naruto!"

"Coming mom!"

I walk downstairs to the den and not only see my parents and Sasuke's parents, but my sister…on Itachi Uchiha's lap.

"…uh you hollered ma?" I was so confused at this point I thought hysterical laughter might be called for.

"Eloquent as ever dobe."

I glared at the smug bastard, not even dignifying him with a response for fear of what might come out.

'_God even when he pisses me off I wanna jump him. Oh that'd go over well, one insult and I rape him not only in front my parents but his as well. Good job Naruto way to not think prison evoking thoughts.'_

"…Yes, I did holler. I'm sure you remember the Uchiha's?"

I gave a noncommittal grunt seeing as how it was less of a question and more of a statement. And people wonder why I like men more than women? Women have a separate language from English. Although that doesn't seem to explain my attraction to Sasuke…he's more confusing than a woman who constantly pms's.

'_*cough* Kyubbi *cough* '_

"Yes, well, they're joining us for dinner tonight to celebrate Kyubbi and Itachi becoming an official couple."

My mother smiles too much. For someone who's so quiet, she sure is expressive.

'_Wait, back that up…dating?'_

"…I'm sorry can you repeat that last part? I could have sworn you said Kyubbi actually managed to become part of a couple rather than consume the other half of it."

I swear I've never seen my father try to contain so much laughter…whereas mother and Kyu were…less than impressed and looked like they were imitating over ripe tomatoes. Even Sasuke and Itachi looked humored.

"Naruto, honey, please remember some semblance of manner's in the presence of company. Or I'll send you back to stay with Jiraiya-ji and Tsunada-baba."

And cue overly pale and terrified Naruto.

"Yes, mother." I mumbled my response fearing she would follow through. And if you knew my grandparents, you'd be afraid too.

Dinner went off without a hitch, much to my disappointment. The Uchiha's were exactly how I remembered them…emotionless bastards. Even Mikoto couldn't crack a smile. They looked so out of place in our cheerful home. When desert came however is when things got…awkward.

"So Naru?"

"Yeah nee-chan?"

"Have you gotten that guy you wanted at school yet?"

The look on her face was pure, malicious evil. And the look on Sasuke's was horrifying disgust. I swear I could feel my heart breaking into millions of little pieces. The only thing I'm happy for was that all parental units were busy getting desert.

"So kidlets, we have all agreed that on your month long break, our two families will be vacationing together in Maui!"

'_Great, how am I supposed to deal with duck-butt over there when he thinks I'm a disgusting fag. As well as keep my very creative and somewhat disturbing wet dreams of him a secret if I'm going to be spending the next month a half with him. Someone up there must really hate me…either that or I was a puppy murdering psycho in another life.'_

**Author's note part II:** Okay so I actually hate the term "fag." But for the homophobes in this story, the term shall be used. Should anyone take a personal offence to this I apologize profusely. And guarantee that I do not see gay people in such a light. We are all human and therefore deserve respect and love. I hope you understand my reasoning for the use of such a word. _  
_


	3. The Project : Part I

**Transitions**

**Author's Note**: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Let me know if you would like to see something special in the story line or if you would like me to write a story just for you. I am more than happy to take requests :-)

**Summary**: When Naruto's sister and Sasuke's brother hook up, things become tense. Naruto deals with his obvious attraction for the younger Uchiha, while Sasuke deals with his wavering sexuality. Throw in a heartbroken she-beast ex-girlfriend and you have your very own high school sitcom.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything pertaining to the Manga Naruto. Those rights belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings**: Sakura bashing, minor language, and talk of BoyXBoy affection.

_'This is thinking.'_

"This is talking."

**The Project : Part I**

**Naruto POV**

The Uchiha's left shortly after announcing our 'wonderful' family vacation together. Now normally I would be excited but I had to spend a month not only with my family and a bunch of emotional retards, but the guy whom I perish for…who I am inclined to think hates me and wants me to die a death of fireworks, rainbows and puppies (stereotypical gay death according to the plastics.) After they left I said nothing. I just walked up to my room and laid in bed…all night. Did I sleep? No. I was too busy dreading school and how I'd be able to do the project with the littlest Uchiha. And you would be too, cause you see, Kakashi-sensai is a sadistic, twisted, perverted, eye-patch wearing little man (I swear he's a pirate.) And of course, knowing my sexual orientation, gave me and Sasuke the topic of LGBT's in Modern Society.

'_That rat bastard. I hope Iruka holds out on him for the entire vacation and his dick shrivels up into a pickle!' _

I walked in to Social Justice just as the bell rang, and of course me being me, drew numerous amounts of attention to myself. You see today I feel depressed, angry, sullen….like a brighter version Sasuke. However I am lacking in my favorite color today, instead of the garish orange that usually adorns my body, I'm wearing the only black clothes I own. Which just so happened to be a gag gift from Kiba. Black, skin tight leather pants, a red belly t-shirt under a long-sleeved fishnet shirt, with my leather red chocker and my black combat boots. If I wasn't so down in the dumps I'd be freaking out at how many people are staring at me. Even Sakura looks shocked.

Brushing off their glazed stares, I march onwards to my desk, where Gaara raises a non-existent eyebrow at me (seriously I've always wanted to do that!) I just shrugged and feigned interest in Kakashi's lecturing…until a finger interrupted my morbid thought process by jabbing at my collar bone!

'_Who dares disrupt my hellish void of darkness? They shall die a fiery death in the burning pits of hell administered by the soul-molesting devil himself!'_

"Dobe let's go."

Huh? That's weird, baby Uchiha is actually talking to me…wait he poked me that bastard!

"What?"

"I said let's go. Kakashi gave us time to get started on our projects."

Oh, that makes more sense.

"Uh sure…where are we going?"

"Library."

Well, isn't he just a chatty cathy. I follow him to the library where I'm sure the tension will increase. Ever since I walked into the classroom his eyes never left me. I mean I can understand his disdain but staring at me won't make spontaneously combust.

"So…uhm…Sasuke, have any ideas?"

"Hn."

Ah yes, the non-committal grunt known by every Uchiha. Is that even a word? It's more like a sound a toddler would make when learning to speak.

"Excuse me?" Seriously can everyone raise their eyebrow but me!

'_He talked again…he looks offended…oh no…I didn't.'_

"A toddler learning to speak?"

'_Oh dear god I did….okay cue spontaneous combustion please.'_

"Uh…we-well…ah screw it! Yes, your Uchiha 'language' sounds like a toddler trying to speak for the first time. Honestly I get that you're a supposed genius, but I'm amazed that you're voice still works from how little you use it!"

'_Well, if he already hates me there's really nothing for me to lose. I think it's time for some fun.'_

The look on his face was priceless! For those who didn't really know him, he'd look like his normally stoic self. But to me? I saw his eyes widen a tad, and his mouth slightly gape at my lack of manners.

'_Oh god the things I would do to that mouth….mm or the things he could do to me with it. Okay fight boner, fight it….damnit I'm losing!'_

"Hn. Whether or not I talk is really none of your concern. But I'd rather lose my voice from disuse than over use like you seem so prone to do. And being silent, is better than being a dobe anyday."

"TEME!"

"Uzumaki! Uchiha! If you can't keep it down then I'll have to ask you to leave."

Damn that librarian sure is scary. Shizune-san just has that look about her that if you don't listen…you lose something important.

"Whatever, we'll work later dobe."

I don't remember agreeing to that but as he walked off I got a little…distracted by the gloriousness that is his ass. Seriously where did it come from? I've seen his family, and sure they're all good looking but his ass is just…not genetic from what I've seen.

I didn't even notice the rest of my classes fly by me…hell I don't even remember lunch. I was in front of the school sitting on Gaara's lap again. It's where I do my best thinking. When Sasuke and his minions approach me. Sakura glares and Sasuke oh so politely tells her that we have a project to do. As he turns back to me with the most sour look is on his face, a sure sign he is in fact a homophobe.

'_What crawled up his ass and spread acidic piss everywhere?'_

He surprised me but yanking me off Gaara's lap and dragging me to his car, and not in the way I wanted either.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Ever heard of personal space?"

"From what I've seen dobe, you don't mind too much. Or is that just with your boyfriend?"

If looks could kill, I'd be a big puddle of burnt flesh right now.

'_Wait…boyfriend?'_

"Yes dobe, you're boyfriend. The guy who's lap you're always sitting in."

' _I have got to stop doing that! And boyfriend? Guy's lap? ...__Oh he means Gaara…HAHAHAHA oh god that's priceless! Me and Gaara! Who knew Uchiha could crack jokes.'_

As I wipe the slowly forming tears from eyes, I see Sasuke looking at me like I've finally lost it. Well, I suppose it's not his fault that he knows nothing about us…wait who am I kidding? Of course it's his own fault!

"His name is Gaara, and he's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever he is doesn't matter. We have work to do so let's go."

Was that relief that passed over his face or annoyance? Oh well the important part is that I'm BEING KIDNAPPED HERE AND NO ONE CARES!

'_Stupid Gaara just letting the bastard take me, he probably thinks it's funny that raccoon! And Kiba is no help, him and bug boy seemed to have disappeared again…maybe they're using the janitors closet again?'_

Next I know, I'm standing in front of Sasuke's house…having a staring contest with his 'delightful' brother.

"Hello Itachi."

"Afternoon otouto, Naru-kun."

Uh…that's new, the only person to call me that is Gaara's sister Temari.

"…Naruto will be just fine Itachi."

He nodded and turned on his heels. What a creepy guy…the perfect mate for Kyubbi. He might just be able to make it through this relationship alive.

Our study session went without too much incident. There were some insults, failed ideas, snarky comments, and MANY glares. It was dinner, as it always is, that proved to be my worst enemy.

"So Naru-kun, Kyu-koi mentioned something about a boy at school?"

I swear, those two share the same brain! Why, why would Itachi mention this when clearly we're ALL uncomfortable? And is it me or is Sasuke trying to strangle his fork?

"Uh, yeah. It's a joke between us. She's never seen me with anyone and insists it's because I'm secretly pining after someone I can't have."

If my face turned any redder, I'd be a tomato…which in retrospect might make me more appealing to Sasuke…

'_Mm Sasuke licking tomato juice off my stomach, playing close attention to my covered nipples with his wonderful tongue. Biting the juncture between my neck making me moan…and that's enough of that train of thought. I really don't wanna be caught with a boner by these people.'_

"Is there someone you're…'pining' after?"

Man he's like a dog with a bone…or Kiba with Shino…come to think of it Kiba does resemble a dog…

"I don't really see how that's any of your business Itachi. But I would appreciate it if the topic could be switched to something less personal yeah?"

And cue relaxation. Well almost, I'm still on my guard and Sasuke's knuckles are starting to turn white. How has the fork not been broken yet?

After dinner, Sasuke drove me home. The tension in the car was near palpable, and it only worsened when our hands crossed paths. Mine going towards the radio and his towards the heater. I swear that I felt electricity go all over my body. He just glared at me and continued driving. When we pulled into my drive way I thanked Sasuke for the ride home, just as I was getting out he grabbed my hand. I stared at our joint hands for a moment before tilting my head and looking into his eyes.

"Is there something you'd like teme?"

A flicker of emotion in those eyes perhaps?

"Nothing. See you tomorrow dobe."

He released my hand and as soon as I was at my door, drove off into the night.

'_Way to be dramatic Naruto.'_

**Sasuke POV**

Naruto's hand was so soft...it only adds to the evidence on how effeminate he is. Why did I stop him in the car? And what was up with his outfit today? He's even weirder than I remember. And it's gonna get even worse now that Itachi and Kyubbi are seeing each other.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? Stupid dobe, there's no way he should be taking up so much space in mind. Whatever, he's not important. We're just gonna finish this project and then I can go back to ignoring him. Regardless of that pointless "family vacation" our parents put together. Seriously who says kidlets? And why do we need to spend "quality" time together? I'd be just as happy reading a book out of the sun. But no, stupid Itachi and stupid Kyubbi just had to go and hook up.'_

"Oh god, now I'm talking to myself in my own head…I'm going to need some serious medical attention and some thorough mental exams once this is all finished."


	4. The Project : Part II

**Transitions**

**Author's Note**: Thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! And as such, I have so much inspiration for this story I'm updating it again! :-) Also there is a lime (BJ) in this story, you have been warned.

**Summary**: When Naruto's sister and Sasuke's brother hook up, things become tense. Naruto deals with his obvious attraction for the younger Uchiha, while Sasuke deals with his wavering sexuality. Throw in a heartbroken she-beast ex-girlfriend and you have your very own high school sitcom.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything pertaining to the Manga Naruto. Those rights belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings**: Sakura bashing, minor language, and lime oral (BJ). No likey, no readee. And NO flames.

_'This is thinking.'_

"This is talking."

**The Project : Part II**

**Naruto POV**

_(Dream Sequence)_

'_Mm…that feels good…is there something….licking me?'_

_I look down my body and find onyx eyes staring back at me and a very familiar baby Uchiha._

"_Sas…uke? Wh-what are you doing in my room? …AND WHY AM I NAKED?"_

_He quirks his eyebrow, but doesn't answer me. Instead he turns his gaze to my fully erect member, licking his lips and slitting his eyes he slowly descends on the heated organ swiping his tongue across the slit._

"_Ngh, Sah- Sasuke what are you doin-AH!"_

_He takes me whole into his mouth and starts vigorously sucking my length, bobbing his head up and down while restraining my jerking hips. I try to find something to ground me when he leads my hand to his hair. It feels so soft and velvety between my clenched fist. My hand starts to rub his head and he moans on to my cock making me cry out at the feeling. One of his hands travels up my torso to play with my nipples. I feel my stomach tighten and know that I'm close, I try to warn him but he becomes more aggressive by hollowing his cheeks and lapping at the thick vein running along me. _

"_Sah-Sas I'm gonna cu-SASUKE!"_

_(End Dream Sequence)_

"AH!"

I wake up to my body convulsing and my sheets sticky. Looking down I see my deflated member and a pool of cum attaching me to my sheets.

"Ugh! Not again!"

There's a knocking at my door and I quickly throw my duvet over top of me just as Satan's Mistress (Kyubbi) walks in.

'_I wonder if Itachi had to pay the devil to give her some sort of soul?'_

"Hey brat, keep it down I'm still trying to sleep here."

Ah, such a loving sister I have. For all she knows I could have fallen and cracked my head open. But no, she just cares about her 'beauty sleep' which really just isn't helping anyone.

"Get out Kyubbi, I'm not in the mood for trading souls and favors."

"Ouch, touchy about something otouto? Or did you just finish?"

'_I swear one of these days I'll wake up and she'll be at the bottom of the river. With all the little fishes sucking out her eyeballs and dragging her by her hair.'_

"Fuck off."

"No thanks, oh but I should remind you that Sasuke's coming over today to finish your project. So you might want to clean your sheets."

"KYUBBI!"

As she runs away laughing like the little imp she is, I clue into what she said last.

'_Project? Sasuke? …OH SHIT!'_

It had been eight days since we last met up for our project, and its due in four. Luckily we don't have much left to do…apart from agree on something! Sasuke just wants to inform them of how society view the LGBT community. Whereas I actually want to show them a day in their life, and how homophobia is really dangerous. But he thinks that that type of shocking information might cause brain hemorrhaging.

I jumped off my bed and stripped it down, throwing my sheets in the hamper. Grabbing a towel from the closet I strut to the bathroom to have a shower. I have no idea when he'll get here but I'd prefer not to be covered in my fluids when he does. Lest we have another repeat of 'boyfriend talk.' Which was just super awkward.

**Sasuke POV**

I pull into the Uzumaki's drive way and step out of my car. Fully prepared for the embarrassing face of Naruto as he explains how he forgot we were supposed to be working today. When I get to the door however Minato comes running out with a shoe flying over his head.

"AND DON"T COME BACK WITH OUT MY MINI EGGS!"

'_Oh dear god what mad house have I stepped into?'_

Kushina is…a scary lady when displeased. And by the looks of it I'd say she was royally pissed…or suffering from extreme pms. Something I'm glad Sakura doesn't go through. Despite the reason for dating her, she's not all too bad. Apart from her ignorant and bitchy attitude that is. I walk into the kitchen to wait for Naruto only to see him already there….standing half naked….and very….damp looking. His golden hair is soaked and hanging about his face, dripping water down his back and stopping at the low hanging towel on his hips.

'_Since when did the dobe get taller than me? And when did he become so….not scrawny?'_

He was eating a banana and all of a sudden I felt my face get very hot. I'm not quite sure why though, seeing as how Uchiha's don't blush. He turned around and his eyes looked so dark, nearly indigo. That did all sorts of weird things.

'_NO! Uchiha's don't blush and don't get all weird over half naked muscular men! We are straight, uncaring bastards!'_

"Oh! Hey Sasuke, if you wanna go in the living room I'll be back in a few."

"When you come back, make sure you're clothed."

**Naruto POV**

Was it just me or did Sasuke look a little flustered? Hm, oh well. I trudge upstairs and put on a pair of boxers. And of course since no one I know knows how to knock someone just walks on in. That someone being the oh so lovely Uchiha…who seems to be entranced by something behind me. Was he always this red before?

"Ahem…uh teme what are you doing in my room?"

He snapped his head up to look at me, almost seeming startled by the fact that I'm in MY bedroom.

"Your sister and her friends told me to come upstairs and stay out of the living room."

Oh god…oh no. This does not bode well for either of us. My sister and her evil followers have commandeered the living room…and my mother is on a crazy hormone binge…we might as well just slit our wrists and sit in the bath tub.

"Uh….we might be safer working at your house."

"Hn. I'm already here and it's too hot to keep moving around from place to place."

'_Of course the bastard would all of a sudden decide to be lazy. I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE HERE ASSHOLE!'_

"It's your funeral bro."

The next few hours flew by in a flurry of productivity. We reached a compromise on our project, I get to show a video of what happens to LGBT's in a big city surrounded by homophobes and Sasuke gets to talk about the ever-so-boring facts of society's views. Wonderful.

"Dobe what are you doing?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Sasuke looking very uncomfortable, perhaps that stick up his ass is starting to melt.

"Taking off my shirt, it's a fricken sauna in here. You're more than welcome to as well. Seeing as how you're wearing all black in a heat wave."

For someone so smart, he sure is stupid.

"Hn."

As I went to sit back down in my chair I tripped on my guitar stand….landing right on top of Sasuke. Which is the exact moment my sister and her friends decided to barge into my bedroom and gape at the two half-naked boys on top of each other.

"Uh…this is not what it looks like."

I don't even think they heard me, one of them passed out and my sister looks caught between mortified and turned on. That's disturbing.

As Sasuke shifted trying to get out from under me, his groin brushed against mine causing us both to freeze and stare at each other. I was holding my breath and I'm sure I heard his hitch. Talk about awkward situations.

I clambered off him and started stuttering out explanations but no one was listening. Even Sasuke had a weird look on his stone face.

"Nii-chan…what exactly did you want?"

She seemed to snap out of a daze and returned to look at me and seemed quite unsure about something.

"Oh, uhm….mom says it's dinner time."

Her eyes were glancing between me and Sasuke and her brow furrowed. Almost as if she were in deep thought…HA! I was the first to leave my room followed by a very uncomfortable and awkward Sasuke. Amazingly enough this dinner was normal. There were no embarrassing conversations, no reminiscing about the old days and what just occurred in my bedroom. It was just 15 people eating dinner on the grass outside….oh dear god we're all hippies.

After dinner my mother volunteered me and the only other young male to do the dishes. It was going fine until dropped a plate into the sink….soaking me and my white t-shirt. The moment our eyes locked we knew….this would be a water fight to end all water fights. Or at least that's what I saw it as.

Both sides fought valiantly, soaking each other thoroughly. Only to be broken up by the fiery red head I call mom. Forcing us to dry off and almost managing to make us shower before we 'catch cold' Sasuke decided it was time to go home. And I don't blame him. Hell I wish I could go with him! My family is nucking futs! And yes I really do mean nucking futs.

He shifted uncomfortably outside the front door and I stared at him thinking he had something to say. After all, what else could make the teme look so out of sorts?

"I…I'll see you at school Naruto."

"Bye teme."

I didn't close the door until I saw him drive off. I stood there for a moment over the threshold thinking about today. Even though things seemed better between us, I doubt we'll ever be as close as we used to. Just like I doubt he'll ever understand why.


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**Transitions**

**Author's Note**: Thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but between college and my daughter there's just not enough time in a week :/ I'll do my best to write as fast as I can though :-) **READ THE WARNING! This chapter gets very ugly very fast. **As wrong as this chapter is, it is important to the plot line. So I apologize for any offense that may be taken, but the ugly scenes are factual events that happened to people whom I love dearly. Obviously the characters have been changed into ones from the Naruto manga, but this does happen to people. **Read at your own risk. Should you choose to skip that part of it, then stop reading at Naruto's POV and scroll down till you find Sasuke's POV again.**

**Summary**: When Naruto's sister and Sasuke's brother hook up, things become tense. Naruto deals with his obvious attraction for the younger Uchiha, while Sasuke deals with his wavering sexuality. Throw in a heartbroken she-beast ex-girlfriend and you have your very own high school sitcom.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything pertaining to the Manga Naruto. Those rights belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings**: Major Sakura bashing, language, compromising positions, **kids getting beat up**, **detailed description of rape of a teenage girl**, and implied straight sex.

_'This is thinking.'_

"This is talking."

**Surprise, Surprise.**

**Sasuke POV**

_(Dream Sequence/Flashback)_

_Two eight-year old boys were running in a field, polar opposites if you got a good look. A blue-eyed ball of sunshine was playing with a dark and broody raven. The game? Tag. The stakes? Loser has to say that the other is better than they are and admit eternal defeat. Unfortunately their game ended short. The raven's mother called out saying dinner was ready while the blond, not paying attention to his surroundings, bulled the dark boy over. Landing in a precarious position of lips on lips. _

_Now both boys knew what a kiss was, and that one should generally be kissing a member of the opposite sex, but that did not deter them. Neither of them moved away, but as curious young boys, both pushed forward. It was chaste and innocent. They pulled apart, each lost in their own thoughts, and neither noticing the tall figure standing up on the hill. Finally composed however they headed for dinner, both saying hello to the senior Uchiha. _

_Dinner went along just fine, par the hesitant glances cast by the man of the house. And as the young blond was walked out the door by his own parents, the other boy was pulled into his father's study, being reprimanded most harshly._

_The boys felt both lighter and heavier after that night, shuddering at the over-bearing foreshadow that lay before their very eyes._

_(End Dream Sequence/Flashback)_

I haven't thought about that day for years. Or the way it changed me from little kid to responsible adult in my father's eyes. But I couldn't dwell on it. Today was the day of the presentation, and looking at the clock across the bed, I had best get ready.

Taking a moment to clue into my surroundings I remember sleeping at Sakura's the night before. And looking at her now, watching her duvet clad chest rise up and down as she breathed, I can't remember why I even started this charade. At first it was to please my parents, making them think I was actually interested in all of their 'family talk.' But then it became more of a tolerance. A hobby if you will. Now it's like I'm slowly being strangled, never to breathe freely and of my own volition ever again.

She opened her eyes and gazed at me in a way I assume she thought was seductive. Why I even have sex with her is a puzzle to me. She doesn't know how to turn me and barely has enough stamina to keep up and her voice is so high pitched and needy it borders on supersonic.

'_I never noticed her eyes were green…probably because I never look into them. Especially when most people would expect me to.'_

I rose up from the double bed in my red boxers; she clung to the sheet to create some form of modesty for herself. After a quick shower, breakfast and what most would interpret as chaste kiss goodbye I left for school.

Walking the hallways to my locker I think back to my dream. That was the last day Naruto and I had hung out voluntarily. That was also the day he kissed me…or I kissed him. I can't remember which. But it had left an impression, and after talking with my father that night I locked it away. Never to be thought of again.

"Oof!"

Is it me or do I suddenly have an extra some hundred pounds on me?

I heard someone groan from above me and looked up into startling blue eyes mere inches away from my own.

'_Of course it would be him. Think of the thorn in your side and it shall appear more persistent than ever.'_

"Dobe, as much as I don't like having you on top of me, I would appreciate if you got off. Now! You weigh as much as a whale."

A spark of anger in those cerulean eyes, an emotion I'm distinctly familiar with from the blond monstrosity sitting atop my hips.

"Shut up teme! My weight is perfectly fine and healthy. Besides most of its muscle, not that you'd know anyway."

He can smirk; I'm impressed…okay not really. Being nice isn't one of my numerous talents.

"You're weight is currently crushing me. Get. Off."

"Bossy bastard and his bony hips. Probably doesn't eat seeing how skinny he is."

He's mumbling, a sign that if I remember correctly implies he's nervous or distressed.

"Dobe, if you're going to talk to yourself, make sure no one can hear you. You look like you escaped the loony bin."

More anger? This proves to be an entertaining morning.

"I practically did bastard! Both my sister and mom are pmsing! It's fucking world war twelve!"

'_Twelve? I could have sworn there were only two…'_

"Don't tell me you can't count. There were only two world wars, both started by the same man."

The wonders, they never cease do they?

"Obviously you don't remember my house Uchiha."

He looks so grave…and cue memories. Ah yes now I remember….my family may be emotionally retarded, but his is family is insanely psychotic. Especially the women.

'_Ugh, I'm so glad my mother doesn't pms…at least to my knowledge. And it shall stay that way. I'd rather not think of any part of her anatomy…that's just…too disturbing. And I've seen many a disturbing things living with weasel-boy.'_

The whole time we were talking I never noticed him still sitting on me. And now that I think about it, he's not as heavy as the collision made me think. However hearing a shriek of his name has me looking down the hallway while simultaneously pushing him off.

"NARUTO!"

My girlfriend, Sakura, looks absolutely livid. And slightly murderous. For some reason, I have a bad feeling about this. And look, people have showed up to watch the natural disaster known and Naruto and Sakura unfold.

'_Cue the insults and bruised egos.'_

A resounding slap was heard through the hallways as Naruto's head snapped sideways. Gaara looked about ready to kill if it wasn't for Kiba wisely holding him back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing molesting my boyfriend you freak!"

'_Well at least she didn't comment on his sexuality. I've no idea if he'd be able to refrain from hitting her, which means I'd have to do something and I personally just don't want to at the moment. To quote Shikamaru, it's far too troublesome to get involved every time they fight.'_

"I'm the freak? You're the one with pink hair you flat-chested bitch! And what makes you think you have the right to hit me?"

'_He has a point there, pink hair truly is weird. And she is quite flat; it's almost like a washboard.'_

"Easy, you're nothing. You and your friends have no place here. You're all just a waste of space and precious air. And I'm not flat-chested. You just don't know what a real woman is supposed to look like seeing as how you'd rather suck cock."

'_Oh dear, this is going to get ugly. I may have to step in. Damn. Damn her and her big useless mouth.'_

"No, I know what a real woman is supposed to look like; I have three of them as friends and have two women living with me. You don't even come close to what you should look like. How Sasuke doesn't mistake you for a man I have no idea. And for information, we bumped into each other. I wasn't molesting him."

Everyone is waiting for her to say it, we all know it's coming. And I'm wondering if I'll be fast enough to stop the dobe before he does something he'll regret.

"You mean you're dyke mom and sister? Please they have nothing on me. And I saw you; you had your hands braced on his chest just rearing to ride him dry. If you want to fuck someone so bad fagget, why don't you sleep with your cock-sucking bitch Gaara? I'm sure he'd love it."

I never said she was smart. And just as I predicated, he did do something he'd regret later. He hit her; well more like bitch slapped her. But we all heard the crack that went with it. One thing to know about Naruto Uzumaki, say what you want about him but never, and I do mean never, say anything bad about his friends or his family. Especially the females. It might very well be the last thing you do.

"Fuck you Sakura. I'm tired of your bullshit and I'm tired of you thinking you're better than everyone else. You need a serious reality check and if it has to come from me kicking your ass, then you bet I'll do it."

His friends literally dragged him away. Oh I can almost smell the assault charges.

'_She just couldn't let it go could she? Dumb bitch anyways. Now I have to clean this up.'_

"After your presentation I NEVER want you to see him again. I don't care that your brother is dating his whore of a sister."

Although I'm ambivalent one way or another, I hate being told what to do. And it would be near impossible for me to stay away from him seeing as how; a) my brother is dating his sister, and b) we're going to Maui for a month and sharing the same room. But she doesn't need to know any of this. I'm done.

"Excuse me? Since when do you think you can order me around? I'll see whoever I damn well want and there's not a thing you can do about it. From here on out, consider yourself single. No one tells me what to do, and I didn't sign up for to be a babysitter."

I shouldered past her on my way to social justice, not even bothering to look at her shocked face. I was too busy reigning in my temper and trying to focus on my presentation. Even though it was solid work, the oral part was worth the most. I couldn't afford bad grades, it would simply be unacceptable.

**Naruto POV**

That fucking bitch! How dare she say that about my mom and sister. And then to go and talk about Gaara? I'm glad I hit her. I don't care how disappointed my mom would be, I can only take so much bullshit in a day and she just shot my-self-restraint between the eyes.

"_And now I have to present with her boyfriend. Way to go Uzumaki. I'll be lucky if I don't get my ass royally kicked by the pale princess.'_

I marched to my desk and laid my head down while Gaara tried to work the tension out of my shoulders. As good as it felt to hit her, and as much as I'd do it again, I can't believe I broke so easily. And even worse, I can't believe she said that.

"_It was only a matter of time I guess…'_

Even Shino and Kiba were separated trying to make me feel better. Believe it or not I'm actually really sensitive to this stuff, which is part of the reason why I was so pissed about mine and Sasuke's topic. No one knows how hard it is to be this way. But they will, I ran my idea through Kakashi without telling Sasuke, and he thought it'd be a good idea to wake some of these students up to what really comes from homophobia.

Surprisingly Kakashi was on time today; he looked at me with a slight frown through his scarf and nodded at me and Sasuke. Taking that as our cue we went to the front and set up the slide show, ready to show these assholes just how bad it was for me and my friends. Cause honestly, the words don't bug us. It's the actions that follow them.

"I'm Sasuke and this is Naruto. Our presentation is on the LGBT's in Modern Society. An average day for them is generally like ours. They work, cook, clean, go out, sometimes have families, and they try to be happy. But in smaller towns and religious cities they face dangerous stuff. Broken windows, smashed cars, beat downs, and the occasional much bigger offenses. In today's day and age, most are accepted. They live normal lives, and despite the undeserved hatred aimed at them they seem to be at peace."

'_I swear that's the most I've ever heard him say at one time.'_

Me being the resident human rights activist agreed with Sasuke that he'd do the introduction and I'd do the rest of it. You know with me being gay and all it just made sense. I started by showing them pictures of LGBT's that I knew and had agreed to be published like this. I told them stories about their lives and the struggles they faced to be together. No one looked interested, and it was time for the shock value. Something that only my friends and I have seen, and unfortunately experienced as well. I brought up a web browser and typed in YouTube. Sasuke looking at me oddly but letting me continue and Kakashi giving me a knowing look. Almost as if he expected to me share this particular footage. The clip was titled Gays in the city.

"Most of you think that you're words have an effect on us, but they don't. It's the actions that follow that makes us guarded and explosive when trapped. This clip is not for faint hearted people. It has gruesome and adult themes that some may not wish to see. You're free to leave but if you stay, it's at your own risk."

**Third Person POV**

_(Video Footage)_

_A small blond boy of about ten appeared on the screen with his family. Looking like a miniature version of his father. He was being mercilessly teased by his sister, but anyone could see the love in her eyes. What they didn't notice was the group of young men pursuing them. The young boy stopped in front of a music store, gazing longingly at a Gibson acoustic. His family hadn't noticed yet, and by the time they did it was too late. The group of young men had dragged the boy into an ally and were currently wailing on him. Throwing punches, kicks, slamming him into walls, and throwing garbage all over his little body. Suddenly four of the five men had him pinned by each limb. While the other proceed to unzip his pants, the little boy looked terrified and tried calling for help only to have his mouth covered. With the man's penis a few inches from his now (held) open mouth the boy started to cry. Wondering what he did wrong. _

_Just as the man's cock was inside the boys mouth he was thrown away. The father gazing at his shirtless and bleeding child snarled at the men, while his daughter and wife went to attend to the youngest. They ran away seeing the murderous intent in the older blonds eyes, not stupid enough to stick around for what would surely be a blood bath. In the background the little boys sobs could be heard blocks down the road, as he was cuddled by his family and told it wasn't his fault._

_(Scene change)_

_An adolescent girl with Chinese styled buns on either side her head was walking home from school, bopping her head to melodious tune coming from her I-pod. She was blissfully ignorant of her surroundings seeing as she lived in a nice little neighborhood. And with her I-pod so loud, there was no way for her to hear the approaching footsteps of the three older men tailing her. Coming up on a park she was suddenly gagged and pulled from behind amongst the bushes. The men throwing crude and degrading insults her way stripped her naked. Their rough hands pulled at her hair and slapped her around when she tried to call for help through the gag. _

_All three men started to unzip their pants with one hand while keeping her restrained. They positioned her on all fours and untied her gag. One man got under her, another behind her, and the last one in front of her. The proceeded to roughly enter each orifice, ripping a muffled scream from her throat and causing immeasurable pain to course through her body stretching her painfully. Tears streamed down her face as they raced to their completion, all the while insulting and pulling at her. By the time they were finished she was left amongst the foliage naked, covered in blood, tears, and cum. Her voice was so hoarse from crying and screaming that she had nothing left._

_(End clip)_

**Naruto POV**

Almost everyone looked at the screen in horror. Never once truly realising just how bad it was for people like me. I was scared to look over at my project partner, instead looking at Kakashi silently asking if I could leave.

I hadn't thought about that day in seven years, I hadn't even known that anyone could be that cruel. I was ten for Christ's sakes! And Tenten wasn't much older, I think she had just turned thirteen when she learned just how bad the world could be.

I walked out of the classroom, hearing the sound of "Oh my god" and sobs echoing behind me. I needed to get out of here. Reaching the parking lot and not caring about the trouble I'd be in whenever I got home, I straddled my Ducati Dual and raced out the school's territory.

'_Now they all know…how many of them won't care? How many of them think like the others did? Did I do the right thing? Or did I possibly just ruin a bunch of people's lives in the span of sixty minutes? …I don't think I have it in me to go back anymore.'_

**Sasuke POV**

'_Oh dear god…was that really…it couldn't have been him. The news would have done a story on it or something. Those guys would be in jail…wouldn't they?'_

I couldn't believe what I just saw. The dobe had been sexually assaulted when he was ten, and it seemed as if nothing had been done about it. Not to mention the fact the his friend had been brutally gang-raped. Was this really the world that I lived in? Was life truly that black and white?

'_Would that still have happened if I had stayed friends with him?'_

The guilt that washed over me for having abandoned him was suffocating. I remember him coming to school one day after missing a month, he was covered in healing bruises and was very cautious around everyone. He wasn't as loud or as boisterous, it looked as if the light had been drained from his bright blue orbs. I told him that a dobe like him couldn't afford to miss so much school and how much of a screw up he was.

'_God I am such an asshole. Naruto…'_


	6. Together Again

**Transitions**

**Author's Note**: Thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I love all of the appreciation and support :-) Okay so a few things to mention. Some people took offense to the "Gays in the City" scene; I apologize for that, even though I warned you. Believe me this is a sensitive topic for me seeing as how I've been a victim of it. I meant no offense. Another thing, someone asked how they got all of this on video and I feel so silly for not mentioning it in the other chapter. The video was taken a cell phone by another one of their friends who decided not to participate. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Summary**: When Naruto's sister and Sasuke's brother hook up, things become tense. Naruto deals with his obvious attraction for the younger Uchiha, while Sasuke deals with his wavering sexuality. Throw in a heartbroken she-beast ex-girlfriend and you have your very own high school sitcom.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything pertaining to the Manga Naruto. Those rights belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings**: Adult themes and language.

_'This is thinking.'_

'_**Sasuke's Conscience'**_

"This is talking."

**Together Again**

**Sasuke POV**

No one's seen Naruto since the presentation…he hasn't called anyone, hasn't gone home…it's making me feel really uneasy not seeing his face at school or hearing his obnoxious laughter in the halls. Everything is so weird ever since the video was shown. The class has been almost somber, like someone had died…and for all I know someone has.

'_You idiot…where are you? You'd better be okay or I'm kicking your ass next time I see you.'_

"Otouto."

"Hai aniki?"

"Have you heard from Naru-kun? Kyu-koi is very worried. He's been missing for almost a week."

'_Only a week…why does it feel so much longer?'_

"No, I haven't. He hasn't called anyone or even come to school."

" Hm. Otouto I request that you help me look for him. I wish to rid my lover of her frown."

"…Too much information on your relationship aniki. But yes, I'll help you look."

'_Please be okay dobe.'_

**Naruto POV**

In retrospect, I should have at least gone back for some clothes. I don't know how long it's been since I drove away from school, but it feels like forever. My friends keep texting me, my family keeps calling me, even Itachi and Sasuke have tried. I'm just so tired of fighting everyone's disgust with me, I'm tired of being told there's something wrong with me…and I'm tired of loving someone who will never love me back. Who abandoned me when I needed him most. Maybe one day I can go back and actually be his friend, but not today. I can only handle a broken heart for so long. I only regret leaving everyone without saying something…and not telling him.

'_I love you Sasuke.'_

**Sasuke POV**

Break is coming up in two weeks. It's almost been a month with no sign of Naruto. I'm too afraid to call his phone anymore. Thinking that for once, I won't hear it ring. That it'll be dead because he is.

'_Why does this hurt so much? I left him first…I was stupid back then but still. It's not like he ever tried to figure out why.'_

'_**You never gave him a chance to.'**_

Okay, this isn't quite right. Either Itachi's insanity has rubbed off onto me or I've somehow managed full blown schizophrenia at eighteen years old.

'_**I'm your conscience dumbass. You know, the moral compass that points in the right direction?'**_

"Oh…I still have one of those? I thought I broke it."

"Talking to yourself otouto? I've always wondered about your mental stability since you and Naruto separated."

'_**Way to go Uchiha, and you call yourself a genius? And no, you didn't break me. I just decided to ignore you, but seeing as how I've let your stupidity reign for so long, I thought it fit for me to show you the light as they say.'**_

"Shove it Itachi, I'm not in the mood for your little mind games."

"Hm, you rarely are these days. Missing someone or just ovulating? Perhaps Kyubbi can lend you some of her midol."

"Fuck off Itachi. I mean it."

I hate him when he acts all superior. Thinking he knows everything about me. He only knows how to push my buttons.

'_I should really have those removed…'_

'_**Good luck. Now would you like some help with Naruto?'**_

'_I don't need help WITH him, I just need to FIND him. Stupid conscience, can't even tell the difference.'_

'_**Watch it or I'll go away and you'll never figure it out.'**_

'_I wish you would go away. I rather enjoy my peace and quiet.'_

'_**Suck it up princess. Now about blondie, think of where he would go when he was upset. The places he wanted to go that he thought would make him feel less troubled and alone.'**_

'_Canada? I don't know. Now all I can think of is someplace where they don't care who he fucks.'_

'_**You're a moron. He was your best friend and you don't know where he would go to stop crying?'**_

'…_.Oh'_

I ran downstairs for our family address book, there was someone I needed to do me a favor. I only hoped I was right about where the dobe would go.

**Naruto POV**

"Let me go you oversized Godzilla!"

"Now now, I am Japanese and I do take offense to that horrendous movie as well as its scaly reptile."

I was riding my bike through Michigan planning to stop at Lake Michigan, when out of nowhere comes this gorilla. I, of course being the law abiding run away that I am, stop my bike. Where said mammoth proceeds to throw me over his shoulder and walk my bike to his nice looking non-pedo van.

"You behemoth son of a bitch where the fuck are you taking me?"

"Classified. This is a favor. He only said to make sure you were alive and to keep you until he comes to get you. He never said I couldn't hit if you. And if you don't stop squirming I can guarantee you won't wake up till he gets here."

'_Great, just great. All I wanted was to run away peacefully but no. Some stupid whoever decides to interrupt my impromptu road trip and have me KIDNAPPED!'_

We drove for what seemed like hours…which could have been because I was watching him and the .44 of his out of the corner of my eye. Seriously, does he have a listen for that thing? Then again I'm more worried about what he can do with his hands, there big enough to crush my skull. And I'd be the biggest dumbass alive if I didn't clue into the fact that this man is completely bonkers.

He drove us up to an iron gate and entered the pass code. Once up the tortuously long drive way I see a mansion that looks oddly familiar. But seeing as how we're in Michigan, there's no way that it's the Uchiha house hold. He gets out and attempts to fire man carry me again, but I promptly prove that I have two legs and heart beat by getting out and walking to the door.

"You sure are a lively one aren't you? Most people like being carried."

"Do most people like being kidnapped? Because I'm pretty sure it's a federal offense."

"Oh, duckie owes me big for this one. You're lucky; most people who threaten me with jail usually don't wake up the next morning."

Okay….creepy creepy man.

'_Who in the seven hells is duckie?'_

"Hello dobe."

'_Fuckin Uchiha's anyway.'_

**Sasuke POV**

'_Duckie? Really Uncle Maddie? Ugh, I'll have to get Sai to take away his Smirnoff again. He's clearly had too much over the years.'_

"Teme! What the fuck?"

He really goes red when he's mad. Wait he has no reason to be mad. He's worried everyone into thinking he's been dead for the last month. Stupid dobe, Uchiha's aren't meant for worrying, and I certainly don't like doing it.

"We need to talk Naruto. Now."

I walk down the hallway to the library, I can hear him following me which saves him at least one ass kicking from me.

'_I swear to god I'm going to beat him so hard he'll miss the whole vacation.'_

I went to stand by the fire place while I heard Naruto stop a few feet away.

'_I don't even know where to start with him anymore…'_

"What do you want Sasuke?"

'_That works.'_

"To bring you home."

"I'm not going back. I refuse to go back to a place where all I'm good for is a verbal punching bag and a few cheap laughs. I'm tired of having my heart broken and being told something's wrong with me. That loving another guy is disgusting."

'_Who broke his heart?'_

"The only wrong with you, is how big of an idiot you are. Who cares if you like guys? And why listen to everyone else? They don't matter. We've all spend the last month thinking you were dead. Picturing your bleeding mangled body lying in a ditch. Did you not think to answer your phone? Or at least call your parents to let them know you're okay?"

"Since when do you care about me? You used to be my best friend and then after that stupid kiss you completely ignored me. You treated me just like everyone else! You never had to say anything though, and that's what really hurt. The fact that you were my best friend and even you thought I was a disgusting fag. That I wasn't worth it. So tell me Sasuke, where the hell do you get off worrying about me now after you abandoned me?"

"I didn't have a choice! You think I liked ignoring you? You think I wanted to make you think that I didn't give a damn? My father saw you fall on me and kiss me; he brought me into his study and beat me with in an inch of my life yelling at me that I was worthless and stupid! Accusing me of doing all sorts of things with you, that at the time, I had no idea what they meant. He did that for six hours! Screaming at me and hitting me and telling me how I was to never see you again! That from that day on you were dead to me, otherwise he'd send me away to all the places he told me that demons go! I was scared! I was fucking eight years old, and my father was telling me that I'd die and go to hell just for being with my best friend. Besides it's not like you tried to ask me why I stopped being friends with you. You just sat there and you let it happen. I thought you didn't care about me. And to see that video in class of what that asshole did to you…I may not have been your friend anymore, but at least I still showed you the important things in my life. You were the only person who ever saw me cry over my grandfather dying, and you were the only one who knew how scared I was of thunderstorms because of it. And you never thought to tell me anything!"

I didn't notice the tears falling down my face, but I saw his. Just like I saw his eyes light up with an unsparked anger. And his cheeks flush red like he was torn between feelings.

"What do you want me to say? How scared I was when he shoved his cock down my throat? When his friends were ripping at my clothes? How much it hurt to have my ribs set and get 34 fucking stitches put in? Do you want to hear about how closed off I became? That at ten years old I started cutting myself all because of a bunch of assholes who thought it'd be funny to try and break me? I lashed out at everyone, I wouldn't let anyone touch me! Every night I had nightmares about them coming back to finish what they started, I still have those fucking dreams! You don't know anything about me anymore! And you never cared enough to try again!"

He tackled me to the ground, blood and tears flying everywhere from our grappling. He finally had me pinned, straddling my lap while gripping the collar of my shirt in his hands. He slammed my head back making me dizzy and just lay on my chest crying. I couldn't think, all I could feel were his tears soaking my shirt, and my own streaming from my eyes. I tried to sit up with him still on top of me, giving him an awkward hug. It only seemed to make it worse whichever way I went so I might as well show him something to prove that I care about him.

"What do you want from me 'Suke?"

What did I want from him? I wanted him to come home. I wanted him to stop crying and be the strong guy I knew him to be. I wanted him to stop scaring me and let me help…I wanted him to trust me again.

'_I didn't realise how much I missed him until I heard how much I hurt him….I want my best friend back.'_

He was shaking so badly, gripping me so tight that I thought he'd rip my shirt off.

"I….I want to be your friend again. Naruto look at me."

He raised his head while still clinging to my body, I was full out hugging him now. Not caring how un-Uchiha I looked.

"I want you to let me be your friend again."

We spent the whole night in the library crying and hugging, trying to make up for all the times we weren't there for each other. These last nine years without him had been the worst of my life, and finally having him with me again…made me feel everything that I tried to lock away. I felt…happy to be by his side again.

**Naruto POV**

I woke up with Sasuke cuddled into my side, under any other circumstances I'd probably spazz out or get a nose bleed from the implication of waking up to him, but instead I just laid there playing with his hair. I remembered last night for the most part, how I'd finally lost control and let it all out. I've never heard him talk so strongly before, or talk so much at all. It felt nice, to let him in again. To know he missed me as much as I missed him. But it also put me on edge, not knowing if he'd stick around or if he'd leave me again. As much as it broke my heart last time….I have a feeling it'd kill me if it happened again.

"You always did have a fascination with my hair."

"It's cause it's shaped like a ducks ass."

He blearily opened his eyes and looked up at me, neither of us seemed bothered by our position and for once I didn't feel like the world was on my shoulders. I didn't have to hide from him anymore…except the whole 'I love you' thing. I'll just keep that to myself.

"C'mon Naru, we should get going. Otherwise both our parents are going to kill us."

"You didn't tell them you were leaving?"

"I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up in case I was wrong."

"…Thank you Sasuke."

"Hn. Let's go dobe."

I know I was probably just seeing things, but I could have sworn that I saw a smile on his face before he walked out of the library. But not even that matters. The important thing is, I got my best friend back. And just like when I was eight, I know I can face anything as long as he's got my back…including my parents when we get home.

'_Even though I got Sasuke back, I probably should have thought this out more.'_

"Damnit Sai give me my shoes!"

"Where's the fun if I just give them to you?"

"Whatever, I'll go barefoot. Dobe let's go! We only have a week and a half before Maui and I'd like to be mostly healed by then!"

"M'coming Teme! Don't get your panties in a twist!"

I think this could be better than it used to be.

'_But who the hell was the Sasquatch that picked me up in the first place?'_


	7. Welcome Home

**Transitions**

**Author's Note**: Awesome reviews guys! Can you feel the love? Cause I sure can! :-) Anyways, sorry this chapter is so late! I meant for it to be out on Wednesday but alas that didn't happen. Hopefully you can forgive me? If not, I put in a little bit of fluff to bribe you :-P Oh! A guest reviewer asked me how Naruto got the assault videos, if you check chapter five again it'll say he went on to YouTube. Now, we all know that YouTube features a bunch of different videos every day, so one of those days 'Gays in the City' was featured and Naruto happened to find it whilst searching for other things. Hopefully that clears that up and I wish the most enjoyment in the chapter!

**Summary**: When Naruto's sister and Sasuke's brother hook up, things become tense. Naruto deals with his obvious attraction for the younger Uchiha, while Sasuke deals with his wavering sexuality. Throw in a heartbroken she-beast ex-girlfriend and you have your very own high school sitcom.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything pertaining to the Manga Naruto. Those rights belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings**: Language, fluffiness, and child/teen abuse (not sexual!)

_'This is thinking.'_

"This is talking."

'_**Naruto and Sasuke.'**_

**Welcome Home**

**Naruto POV**

Sasuke managed to get his shoes back from his…cousin? Clone? Weird penis obsessed freak? Oh well, doesn't matter. What matters is we're on an airplane. With my bike being driven to my house by that Sasquatch of a man. And I'm on an airplane. I am not okay with this!

"Dobe. Why do you look green? Don't tell me you're afraid of heights.

Damn that smirk of his anyway! I can just feel it radiating smugness from my left. God I hate his arrogance!

"It's not the heights that bother me. More like the falling to my doom and burning in a pile of metal bits."

"You honestly think I would step foot onto a plane with an incompetent pilot? You really are a dobe."

"Listen teme, it's as simple as this. Birds gotta fly, fish gotta swim, and Naruto has to stay on the ground. Which we clearly are not on right now!"

And cue eye roll.

"Clearly. Unless the grass has suddenly turned blue with white clouds everywhere."

Called it.

Why am I friends with him again? Oh right, because it hurts less than having him ignore me. Stupid heart. Why can't it just shut down and leave me to my peace?

'_Cause than I'd be dead. And mother would kill me…and that's just not an option.'_

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in about twenty minutes. I request that you put your seatbelts on now and hope that you have had a pleasant flight with us."

"Oh thank god we're almost home!"

"…You're excited to face your mother?"

Oh…right. Didn't think that through.

"No. I'm excited to be on the ground teme."

Hopefully mother doesn't kill me though, I'd kinda like to live to see mine and Sasuke's friendship rekindled.

**Sasuke POV**

If there's one thing that pisses me off more than fan girls and an overly moronic dobe…it's people staring at me and said overly moronic dobe. Even if he is being over dramatic and stupid.

"Dobe get up! You're embarrassing me!"

"Land! Oh sweet and stable land!"

Oh dear lord, I asked him to be friends again why? I have a feeling this is gonna cause me more headaches than it did when we were younger.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

Huh? Oh no…it's Hidan which means my father knows that we came back today…which means I'm dead. Officially cold and six feet under in a wooden box.

'_If there is a god up there…please help me.'_

"Hello Hidan. What does my father want?"

"He has requested that I pick up you and….Mr. Uzumaki and take you to the Uzumaki residence."

Oh good, an audience for my untimely demise. How thoughtful.]

"Thank you Hidan. We'll be right there."

And here's where the fun begins. Naruto panics, knowing how against my father is of us being friends and how insane his mother is and sometimes his own father as well as my mother having that disapproving look on her face. I can feel my mask slowly slipping as he rambles on and on about how dead we are. It's quite annoying actually.

"Would you shut up! It'll be fine. At most we'll be grounded until we leave for college, and we'll get yelled at till we're deaf."

"Yeah, if we're lucky. Or did you forget, my mom is CRAZY! She'll probably beat us both!"

"Dobe just get in the car before you make ME deaf."

He just sat there staring at me. At first I thought he was just being considerate about my poor ears but then his face turned sad. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know how…or he was scared.

'_What on earth could he be scared of? Other than his mom….maybe my dad?'_

"Dobe?"

"Hn?"

"Are you…okay?"

Again with the sad look…I can't stand to see him upset. It just…doesn't look right. So I did the only thing I remember ever helping him. I hugged him, holding his head to my chest so he could hear my heartbeat. I remember when we were younger it use to put him to sleep, he said it was cause it made him feel safe and real.

"'Suke…what if your dad tries to stop you from being my friend again?"

I hadn't thought about that.

"I won't let him. I'm eighteen Naru, he can't tell me what to do anymore."

"No, but he can tell you where you can't stay. He can beat you till you bleed. He can literally throw you on a plane with no money and have you shipped half way across the world. What am I gonna do then?"

He was actually scared of losing me? I never thought he was this vulnerable when it came to our friendship.

"Naruto, whatever he does, I promise I'll always come back to you. No matter what you're my best friend, and nothing's gonna change that. Especially not some traditional homophobic asshole like my dad."

He looked like he almost believed me. And I knew what would make it true and official that we were back.

"Dobe give me your hand."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

I took his hand in mine, and while we laced our fingers and thumbs I managed to make a pinky promise.

"It'll always be you and me. I pinky promise."

"Always."

I think that was one of the truest smiles I've ever seen on his face. And for some reason, it not only made mine heat up but it made something inside me flutter. I recognized part of it as being happy for once. But the other part had yet to reveal itself.

**Naruto POV**

Okay, this is it. Time to face the family…I honestly don't think this is gonna be pretty but it'll be even worse for Sasuke. I have to be strong and show him that I've got his back. We'll get through this. We're not eight years old anymore. I really hope that means something.

"Calm down 'Ruto, we'll be fine."

And that's why I love him. It's not cause of how he looks or how rich he is. It's because he can read me and his smiles, however rare they are, always make me less nervous. He's the reason I try to be strong, because he could never want someone so weak in his life. Even if I'm just his friend.

I opened the door to my house and immediately had my cat thrown at me…or maybe it jumped at me I'm not quite sure. Either way my shirt had holes in it.

"Uh…hello to you Bunta."

And cue shivers. Is it just me or did the room cool off about twenty degrees.

"Naruto Arashi Uzumaki! Where the hell have you been?"

Definitely not just me.

"Just let me explain before you kill me. And I promise I can explain."

This was gonna be a long night. I swear if I ever became a cop, I would be the best interrogator there was because of my mom.

"Ahem."

Uh-oh. And here comes the evil homophobe. Sasuke I'm sending you all the strength I have for this one.

"Sasuke Obito Uchiha. We'll discuss this at home. Let's go."

Honest to whatever god there may be, I've never seen an Uchiha look defeated before. But that look on Sasuke's face when his father addressed him made me want to scoop him up and run away. I hope he's okay by the end of this.

"Good luck Sasu."

I hope he's the only one who heard it. I don't wanna make it worse for him.

"Good luck Naru."

Well at least he kind of smiled.

"Naruto. I'm waiting."

"Gomen-nasai okaa-san. As I was saying, I can explain. The day I left was the day of mine and Sasuke's Social Justice presentation. And with Kakashi-sensei's permission I showed a video of how gay people are treated by homophobes. The video was of me and Ten-ten getting assaulted. I had gotten so tired of all the jokes that I decided to show them what comes after it. After they're done joking. Most of them looked sick and appalled, but others didn't look bothered in the slightest. I knew I had to leave. I just…felt it. I needed a break and so I got on my bike and left. I ended up at Lake Michigan, which is where Sasuke found me. I guess he remembered me telling him that if I was gonna run away it would be to Michigan to play basketball."

I guess my mom didn't appreciate my reflectiveness at the point because she threw a book at me.

"And you didn't think to call? Didn't think to say hey mom dad don't worry I'll be okay, I just need to have a mental break down and give you both a heart attack!"

"You would have made me come home! I couldn't handle it! And it's not like either of you could possibly understand. You don't know what kind of bullshit I put up with every day! How much it hurts to have people you don't know judge you and beat you based on how you feel! What was I supposed to do? Just grin and bear it the next time some asshole pulled a knife on me or kicked me to the curb? Or would you rather I fight back and go to jail for what would be seen as murder because I'm gay?"

That got they're attention. My mom actually looked shocked, Kyubbi looked downtrodden and my father….well I was more afraid to look at him than anyone. I was scared of the disappointment that I know would be etched into his every feature.

"That's not the point. Naruto you choose to act the way you do. You choose to put your sexuality out there. And no it's not right for people to treat you that way, but we are your parents. You have to tell us where you're going. You can't run away forever, and if you don't like it that much than do something about it! Because leaving without notice or warning is unacceptable and will not be tolerated in my house!"

'_Wow….what a wakeup call. Never expected to see it coming from my own family let alone my mother. Thanks mom, love you too.'_

"Really mom? I choose to act the way I do because it's who I am! And I refuse to change that for anyone and that includes you! If I need space I'll bloody well take it, it's not something I'm gonna apologize for. And I'll handle my problems anyway that I see fit. Because honestly, after what you just said, it's none of your god damn business anymore."

SLAP! I knew I crossed the line with that one. But how could I care after what she just said?

"Mom!"

"Kushina! That's enough!"

"You will never talk to me like that again. Or you can find somewhere else to live."

"No, he won't. He's staying here because he is our son. The both of you need to reign in your temper and stop acting like children. Naruto go upstairs I'll be there in a moment. Kyubbi take your mother to the garden to cool down."

"Yes tou-san."

I trudged upstairs knowing that he was following me. I still hadn't looked at him. As mad as I was, I can't believe I was that abrasive to my mother…so much for being a good son.

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

My eyes were downcast, hopefully hiding the welling of emotions in my eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

'_I guess my cowardice has to end sometime.'_

"Hai tou-san."

"I'm glad your home."

The relief in his eyes was responsible for me clinging to him and crying like the little boy I felt I was. This past month I've been so afraid and broken…the last place I ever wanted to be cast out of was my home away from my father.

"Sh sh, it's okay. You're home now."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I just – I didn't and –"

"Relax. Believe it or not I understand the need for space. As well as the need to get away for a new perspective. Or running away as you put it. Your mother does too. She was just so worried about you, and I'm sorry for what she said. The only fault here that belongs to you is leaving without telling us where you were going. Other than that it's just a cruel world that likes to break the spirits of free people like you."

Have I mentioned how much I love my father? Just like Sasuke, he knows exactly what to do to make everything disappear. I try so hard to be like him only to feel as if I'm letting him down.

"I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Nonsense. You've never disappointed me and you never will as long as you stay true to yourself. I love you son, that will never change."

"I love you too dad."

"It's been…a tiring night. Get some sleep. You have the weekend to recover before your last day on Monday."

Oh great. A lovely thing to look forward too.

**Sasuke POV**

Ouch. Ow. Fuck! Ouch, god damnit all! This is ridiculous. The beating stopped hours ago and I still can't move.

"Aniki?"

I'm gonna hate myself for this but I can't stay here. Not tonight, and not until I heal.

"Yes otouto?"

"Can you…can you help me up please?"

He gently lifts me out of bed to stand and my knees almost buckle underneath me.

"Be careful otouto. Perhaps it best if you stay lying down."

"No, I'm not staying here tonight. I packed a bag immediately when I got home and called a cab ten minutes ago. I need to heal and I can't do that here, he'll only continue what he was too tired to finish last night. And I for one am not strong enough to handle a physical beating and mental berating all in twenty-four hours."

My brother almost looked proud of my rebellion….until he schooled his face back into that perfect Uchiha mask.

"Very well Sasuke. I'll help you downstairs. Otherwise you'll fall and he'll most likely kill you."

I knew Itachi was just as scared as I was of our father. The only difference being he was scared for me. Not himself. To my father Itachi was perfect where I was just the back up to his successor.

"Thanks Aniki. I'll see you on Wednesday for the flight."

"Goodnight otouto, and be careful. I'm afraid some people may be as frail as you right now.

Vague as ever brother. Stupid weasel fan.

I slowly slid into the back seat with my bag and gave the driver the address of where I was sure I could rest and heal. Otherwise I was shit out of luck.

I just hoped he was awake and wouldn't freak out.

**Naruto POV**

I heard everyone else snoring in their sleep. But I just couldn't drift off to la la land. I tried sleeping pills, water, cookies and milk, hell even some sake! But I was as restless as ever. Which proved to be alright because shortly after five a.m. I heard knocking at my door.

I walked out in my boxers to see who would come this early in the morning only to back into my wall.

Before me stood Sasuke covered in dirt, blood and bruised all over.

"Sa – Sasuke?"

"Dobe…I need a place to stay…at least for now."

His father is so dead when Sasuke is all better. I'm gonna kick his ass from here to Kingdom Come.

**Sasuke POV**

The dobe helped me with my bag and practically carried me upstairs to his room. Even though I won't admit it, I was thankful for his concern and tenderness. Even when I didn't move it hurt. I don't think I've ever hurt this much before.

"'Suke stay here and I'll get the first aid kid. There's no way either of us is sleeping until your outer appearance is blood free. I'll help you change after you're clean."

It made sense, but I was so drowsy from the car ride…and probably concussion that I barely heard him before I blacked out on his comforter.

_Next day_

I awoke much later in the day to snoring beside me. I looked over and saw Naruto…still in his boxers. And when I looked down I was in mine and a t-shirt, with fresh bandages all over. He must have cleaned and dressed me while I was blacked out. For some reason it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. Or at least as much as I thought it should. I tried to get up to use the washroom but ended up falling and letting out a very manly cry. The pain hadn't lessened, if anything it had increased.

Naruto woke up with a start and stared at for a moment before I assume he clued in to my predicament. He rushed to my side and placed me back on the bed gently hugging me to him. I felt his shoulders shake and wetness on my neck. Why was he crying?

"Sasuke I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt and that's exactly what happened! You're all bruised and bandaged and it's all my fault!"

Now I understand. Well sort of. Except the part where he blames himself. This was not his fault.

"Idiot. You didn't beat me. My dad did. And yeah he did it because I came home with you. So what? I promised you we would be okay and we are. So drop it and stop blubbering. As much as I care about you I do not care for babies. Got it?"

I still sound like an asshole to him. I don't get it. First I'm nice and caring towards him and now I'm being a dick. This is either a direct effect of me being in pain or me not knowing how to react so close to being woken up. I pledge both are valid.

To my surprise he actually started laughing. It was a tad sniffly at first but, then I saw him smile and knew his tears were gone. Although he was still hugging me when I had to pee like a race horse.

"Dobe, as much as I love being squished to death, I'm about to piss on your bed. So I suggest you help me to the bathroom."

His face lit up like a Christmas tree as he carried me away like some blushing bride.

'_Dear god this is humiliating.'_

**Naruto POV**

After Sasuke finished in the bathroom I walked him back to my room so we could talk more and just hang out. I really did miss this…whatever it was.

"Hey Sas?"

"Hn?"

"I never did ask you who the Sasquatch and penis-obsessed freak were."

"Uncle Maddie is not a Sasquatch and Sai is…well we have no adjective for him. He's just Sai."

"Uncle? I never knew you were related to a woolly mammoth."

**Sasuke POV**

Why I thought I should come to his house I'll never know. But spending the rest of my weekend with the dobe didn't seem so bad…as long as he stopped calling Madara a Sasquatch…seriously if Uncle Maddie heard him it could be the last thing he does.

But apart from that…being with Naruto again felt nice.

**Third Person POV**

'_**I never knew how much I missed you. It's good to be back."**_

The boys smiled and laughed together, but unbeknownst to them fate had different plans for the rekindled friendship. Plans that could very well make them…or break them.


	8. I Dare You

**Transitions**

**Author's Note**: Okay so I would again like to apologize for the last chapter being so late. There were issues in my personal life, and now that things have calmed down I can resume writing. Also I'm not very good at writing smutty scenes but I'll do my best. If you have any helpful tips that'd be great. Otherwise I hope you enjoy my surprise ;) Also, in bold will be a warning when the limes are beginning and when they end. So you don't have to read them if you don't want too!

**Summary**: When Naruto's sister and Sasuke's brother hook up, things become tense. Naruto deals with his obvious attraction for the younger Uchiha, while Sasuke deals with his wavering sexuality. Throw in a heartbroken she-beast ex-girlfriend and you have your very own high school sitcom.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything pertaining to the Manga Naruto. Those rights belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings**: Language, fluffiness, a little BoyXBoy action ;) two limes (separate individual HJ's) and talk of sex positions.

_'This is thinking.'_

"This is talking."

'_**Sasuke's Conscience.'**_

**I Dare You**

**Naruto POV**

'_Mm I don't wanna get up; my bed is so warm and smells so good. Almost like…strawberries and cinnamon.'_

"Dobe…Naruto?"

"Mm…stupid talking pillow. Shut up m'comfy."

"NARUTO!"

'_SHIT!'_

I open my eyes to see Sasuke looming over me from the bed….which means I'm on the floor…how the fuck did that happen?

"What the hell teme?"

"You wouldn't get off me…and I am not a talking pillow thank you very much! Who ever knew you liked to snuggle so much. It's kinda…weird."

…..Snuggle? Oh fuck…..

"I do NOT snuggle…I merely mistook you for my pillow in my sleep."

"Your pillow usually has a heartbeat?"

'_Damn him and his smug smirk….hmm I could think of more enjoyable express – NO! I've been good all weekend I will not break now!'_

"Uh…'Ruto?"

"Hm?"

His voice is not welcome right now, it's hard enough being hard first thing in the morning every day without him being here and now with us sharing a bed…well…you get my drift.

"Are you okay Naruto? You seem kinda flushed…"

Am I transparent or something? I'm usually better at hiding myself than this.

"I'm fine, I'm just gonna go shower before school. I'll use the family bathroom if you wanna use mine."

"Okay, see ya in a bit than."

Cold shower here I come. Cause there's no way I'm jacking off in the family bathroom. For one thing my parents use it and I know what they do, for another Kyubbi uses it….and the devil only knows what she does.

I get out of the shower fifteen minutes later and put on my boxers. I tousle my hair while I'm walking down the hall to my room only to walk in on Sasuke in his boxers. And cue sexy imagination.

'_I always knew he had a tight ass. Holy fuck he's hot. If I moved just right I could "trip" and land on him so that he bent over the – and stop. That's enough of that. I only shower once a day thank you.'_

"Stare much dobe?"

Again with that smirk. Damn him!

"Sorry, momentary lapse in memory. Who are you again?"

Ha! That took the smirk off his face.

"Oof!"

I fell on my ass with a white fluffy thing on my face…he did NOT just throw a pillow at me.

"Did you…did you just hit me with a pillow?"

"Perhaps, what are you gonna do about it."

Oh ho. A challenge? I accept.

I tackled him onto the bed and started tickling his neck and hip at the same time (he has weird tickle spots; don't ask me how I came about this knowledge.) While I'm straddling his hips making him howl with laughter he moves his foot over my calf and flips us, proceeding to tickle the back of my knees. That bastard!

But of course our fun has to end, due to the evil incarnate living in my house Kyubbi.

"Hey daisy's! Finish your foreplay later, you have school."

'_Foreplay? Turns out I may need another shower after all.'_

"Ahem, Sasuke as much fun as it is having you on top of me, can you get off? We still have to get dressed."

A blush? On the Uchiha's face? The world must be ending. I could have sworn they were all…well….Sasuke is admittedly a lot different. If I were being honest, he's the only one I've met who's almost completely human.

"Dobe your bike is here right?"

"Uh yeah. It came in yesterday afternoon. Why?"

"Isn't that how we're getting to school? Because I don't think I can walk for that long yet."

Right. His injuries. Because he got beat. Because his father is an overbearing homophobic asshole…well there goes my day.

"Sas, my bike might just make it worse. And I don't wanna aggravate your injuries."

"Relax dobe, I'll be fine. Just…don't go over any potholes or anything okay?"

So much vulnerability I've never seen before. I can't believe that his father actually did this to him. God do I hate that man.

"Sure Sas, I'll be careful I promise."

Trademark grin and battle against hormones. A wonderful combination. NOT!

**Sasuke POV**

Naruto had been acting weird all weekend…then again I guess he's not used to having me around yet. Hell I'm not used to it, I just hope it passes. I want us to be normal again.

He threw me an extra helmet for his bike and I got on behind him.

"Hold on teme and lean when I do. Otherwise we'll fall off and I don't feel like crashing my bike today."

"Just so long as you don't drive off on it again we're good."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Hn."

I never wanna be that scared again. He was gone for just over a month and…well my mind raced and my nerves were on fire. So a repeat is definitely not in order.

We got to school at 7:45am, twenty minutes till the bell. We walked in to Social Justice and sat down beside each other. Hopefully his red headed friend won't eat me but I don't feel like sitting with Sakura and them.

Speak of the devil here she comes with Suigetsu. The Naruto replacement. Truthfully though, he never even came close to filling the void that Naruto had.

"Suigetsu, Haruno."

"Hey Sasuke, so whatcha doing sitting over here with petunia?"

"Scared I'm stealing your bromance Hozuki?"

"Bromance? No. Sasuke's virginity? Yes. Seeing as how you don't bottom and all. Although I must admit I'd be a bit surprised if you were actually able to dominate Sasuke."

Bottom? …..Oh! Oh…that's…..moving on.

"You're right Hozuki, I don't bottom. But I also don't go after straight guys."

"Hm, what if you're dared to dominate a straight guy? No sex, just a show of you being the ultimate seme."

"…What are you implying Suigetsu?"

"Sasuke, petunia and I are talking here. I'm sure you'll catch on in a minute."

I'm not sure I like where this is going…did he just brush me off?

'_Catch on to what?'_

"I'm not interested Hozuki."

"Oh come on petunia, you don't even know what I'm gonna say."

Something tells me that his smile isn't entirely friendly…come to think of it; my whole group is standing behind him like a pack of lions waiting to be fed…

"I can take a guess."

Oh thank god here comes Kakashi. Never thought I'd be happy to see him.

"Good morning class. Mah? Suigetsu, what are you staring at Naruto-kun so intently for?"

I can't remember if Suigetsu's teeth are naturally shark like or if he files them…perhaps he's related to Kisame?

"I'm trying to get Naruto to do a dare for me. Who knows, it might make his life easier."

One would think that it would hurt to grin that much…

And Kakashi looks intrigued. Damn him and his eye patched curiosity!

"What dare would this be?"

"I assure you it's nothing too bad sensei."

Innocence? Suigetsu? Never.

"Bullshit. Hozuki is gonna dare me to dominate someone because it got out that I don't bottom for anyone and he wants to see it for his own eyes."

WHAT? That's…that – I – this does not compute.

"Psychic petunia?"

"No you're just transparent."

"Hm, how about I tell you the terms and stakes. Than you decide un?"

Just say no Naruto. It's like drugs. No good can come from this.

'_**You just don't wanna get jealous.'**_

'_I thought I got rid of you!'_

'_**Nope. Just pay attention. You might…learn…a few things about yourself and Uzumaki.'**_

'_Cryptic bastard.'_

'_**I'm your inner self, what does that say about you?'**_

'…_.Fuck.'_

"I dare you to try and dominate Sasuke, in front of a majority of the school. If you do it we'll all ease off of you and your friends. If you succeed in dominating him, we'll completely leave you alone and be civil towards you and your band of misfits."

Well that doesn't sound so bad. At least if he does it then they'll – wait what? Me? WHAT THE FUCK?

"Uh excuse me?"

"No. Not happening."

"Oh come on Uzumaki. It won't be that bad. At least Sasuke's hot."

"Do I get a say in this?"

Why are they ignoring me? And why does Naruto look intent hanging Suigetsu by his entrails? Oh I was right, nothing good is gonna come of this.

"He's one of my best friends. I don't think so. Dare denied."

"I agree with Naruto-kun. This is not classroom appropriate."

Coming from the guy reading porn in the middle of class!

"Wait!"

….that was my outside voice….fuck.

"Sas?"

"Naruto, if it'll get them of your back then it's fine. I don't mind. I've been kinda curious as to how you do it anyway."

Did I just – yeah I did.

"Wait, Sasuke did you just say you wanted to see petunia dominate someone?"

"Not see exactly. Talking would be just fine. But if it'll make you all fuck off than sure. I'll be the guinea pig."

Is it just me or did Naruto lose all color in his face?

**Naruto POV**

Oh god. No no no! Please don't agree! Just tell me it's gross and that you'd never consider it!

'_Just rip my heart out so that I'll stop caring. God please help me.'_

My inner turmoil had better be hidden or I'm dead. I'll hang myself from the rafters and make sure to haunt each and every one of those homophobic bastards.

"Sas, please don't. Just forget it."

"Naru, it's fine. I really don't mind."

'_But I do…because I don't know if I'll be able to stop…'_

"Sas…"

"Naruto, it's okay. Really."

Why? Why do you have to smile now and make me feel like you want me too? Fuck!

I don't think I can do this. It was stupid of me to come home. I should have just kept driving. I should have ignored the Sasquatch or run him over and continued on to Mexico. God damnit I hate these people! Why can't they just let me disappear in peace?

'_Why can't I not love you?'_

"Now or never petunia. Deal or no deal?"

I'm gonna hate myself. Sasuke is gonna hate me. His father is gonna kill him. He's gonna leave me again I know it. And there's no way that I should take Hozuki's word for it but….if there's a chance they'll leave my friends alone…I got take it. Right?

"…Fine."

I knew the bastard would look gleeful. I hope he gets hit by a semi and squished to a pile of shark bait.

"Okay class, now that the….issue? Is resolved, let's continue on to learning about child sex slaves on the black market."

….Way to go Kakashi. Thanks for all your help you perverted pirate!

I spent the rest of my morning avoiding everyone. I honestly was not ready for something like this. I mean sure I've had sex before and there's been playful flirting but none of it was with my best friend!

'_Except that kiss…'_

Lunch time came and I was sitting with all my friends at the corner table. I knew Sasuke would join us because he's currently pissed off at everyone else and has decided he would rather spend his time with me. I knew what I was going to do; I just hoped I had the courage to do it.

'_Please don't hate me Sas.'_

He was walking over to our table, and as soon as he placed his tray down I jumped up and slammed him into the wall. It made a loud enough sound that I knew people were watching what was happening.

"Dobe! What the he – mph!"

I kissed him to shut him up. Ohmigawd I actually kissed him! I meant for it to be a peck but it turned into something much more aggressive than that. My eyes are open looking into his, and I can see he's a bit confused. And then it's like a light bulb goes off. He nods his head slightly as if he understands. He may understand the situation as to why I'm doing it now, but he'll never understand the feelings behind it. How scared I am of losing him, how much I wish he wants to be with me, how much I love him. All of it. It's lost to him because he's straight. That slows me down a bit, until I hear Suigetsu behind me.

"That's not dominating Na-ru-to. You have to do better than that."

Fine. I will.

I trail my mouth down his neck, biting and licking as I go. I feel him tense as I reach the hollow between his neck and collar bone. Sensitive? Maybe. I bite down hard enough to leave a bruise and start to suck away the sting.

"Nng. Nah – "

"Stop talking."

He stops trying to talk and just leans heavily against the wall, or against me hands pinning him I'm not sure which. All I know is that if I let go, we'll both fall.

I abandon the hickey I've made to lick a trail up his neck to his ear. I gently suck and nip at it, making his breath hitch every time I tug with my teeth.

'_Is he enjoying this? I mean…I've turned on a straight guy before but….this is Sasuke. Maybe they're just sensitive spots. That's got to be it.'_

I hear him let out a sound, quiet enough only to be heard by me. It's almost like a whimper. I lean in closer to his ear and nuzzle his temple.

"Like that Sas?"

"Mmhmm."

"Nope. No talking, you can listen though."

Each time I pause I run my hand up and down his side, feeling his muscles tremble beneath my touch is exhilarating. All of my dreams are nothing compared to the real thing, even if it's just a taste. A delicious musky cinnamon taste. I lick the spot under his ear and continue to whisper to him.

"You taste so damn good Sas, god it's addicting. And this is just a part of you. I can only imagine what the rest of you tastes like."

I feel his jaw tense, like he's biting his lip. I lean into his body completely, feeling his arousal just to the side of mine.

'_Okay….maybe it's not just sensitivity. But he's straight! This doesn't make any sense!'_

"You'd like that wouldn't you? If I were to taste all of you, have you writhing and moaning under me with just my tongue. You'd try to escape, but I won't let you. Such a bad, bad boy 'Suke. I'd have to find a way to punish you. And I have a feeling, you'd like it."

The whole time my hand was running over the side of his body that only my friends could see. It's not like they didn't know how I felt. And as I finished my hand stopped just above both of our erections, I looked up at him. Scared to see disgust, but I had to see his face. His eyes were glazed over and looking straight into mine. I kissed him. I put all of my feelings into it, licking the seam of his lips and he let me in. I tasted all of his mouth, licking every crevice and tooth. He tastes like apples and mint. And then…he starts to touch his tongue to mine. Shyly at first, as I recover from my shock I realize he's forced his tongue into my mouth doing the same to me. Well that just won't do. I start a battle of tongues, pushing his tongue back into its own home, even if I wish it would stay. He's fighting it almost as if this were more than a dare. I lace the hand still pinning his wrist with his hand, gently holding them to wall while I slowly grind into him. It's more like a forceful nudge due to the watchful eyes, but it does what I want. He's stops fighting for a moment declaring me the winner. I pull back and peck him the lips once more, and stare at his face. Once I see that there's no hatred, or need to flee, I release his hand and body from the wall. Only to catch him again before he slides all the way down. I sit him on the bench next to Gaara and turn to face Suigetsu. His face is priceless. Flushed with a deep red and wide comical eyes. Sakura's not much better. She looks like she's gonna blow a gasket.

"There. Shows over, dares done."

Everyone's looking at me. I should have just said no. I shouldn't have even tried to please them. It never works anyway. Suigetsu looked up at me, and grinned. I should be afraid. But I don't care. I just molested my best friend and enjoyed it. And I think he can see that.

'_Fuck I need to get out of here.'_

"Good job. Looks like I was wrong. I'll keep to my word. You and your friends will be safe from us."

Well….at least my friends won't have to put up with any of this bullshit anymore.

I nod at him, grab my bag and leave the cafeteria. I need a place where I can get rid of my…problem. I don't look at Sasuke though. I'm scared that now that the lust is gone, I'll see what scares me most. Rejection.

I walk in to the boy's locker room and strip. I turn on the shower as cold as it will go hoping that that will be enough. I should have known better.

"Fuck!"

I bow my head and remember everything that just happened.

**(Warning! Limes ahead!)**

I trail my hand down my body until I reach my cock. At first it's gentle, feather light touches. Until I get to the part where Sasuke gasps for the first time in my reverie. I wrap my hand around myself, starting with a flow but firm rhythm. The longer I replay my memories, the faster I go. Twisting my hand at the head and sliding my thumb over the slit. I'm silently groaning now. Trying to reign in my noises. My body's getting so hot, and then all of my dreams about him start playing behind my eyelids.

Him riding me cowgirl style in the driver's seat of his dad's car. Him on all fours while I mercilessly pound into him from behind. Him sucking me off till I flip us over and plunge inside. Oh the games we would play! How much I could make him beg to make him cum, having him scream my name!

I'm stroking myself faster than ever while bucking into my own hand. I picture it as Sasuke doing this instead of me. Twisting his hand just so, to feel a slight pinch with the pleasure. I imagine him dipping his index finger into the slit and scooping the pre-cum spilling out into his mouth. And finally I replay every kiss we've had. Ending with the one where he kissed me back. I remember his tongue in my mouth fighting with my own. My body starts convulsing and I know I'm done for.

"Nng! Sa – Sasuke!"

Streams of my seed spill in to the shower drain. As I milk the last of it out I slump to the floor. I barely have any energy left. But I force myself to turn off the shower and crawl to my clothes. I use a towel to dry off, and I gingerly get dressed. Being careful around my sensitive member. I leave the change room and head to the guidance counsellor's office. I know Iruka won't care. I fall face first on his couch and groan at the sudden impact.

'_I'm addicted to my straight best friend. More so now than ever before.'_

I'm so fucked.

**Sasuke POV**

Naruto left the cafeteria…I think. I'm not quite sure what happened. I remember putting my tray down, and him pinning me to the wall. I clued in he was gonna do his stupid dare from Suigetsu, and I couldn't help but wonder…how different would it be from a girl trying to turn me on than a guy? Or maybe I was just curious as to how Naruto acted when trying to flirt and get laid.

I didn't expect to enjoy it. I thought it would be slightly appealing cause he would find my sensitive spots, but I never expected to have a raging hard on from his ministrations. I've never been so hard in my life!

The way he talked to me…and how he treated my body…I can still feel it.

I left the cafeteria to find a secluded spot where I could think, and will away my problem. The thing about Uchiha's, we have incredible will power.

Turns out the only place I could find was an old empty class room in the west wing. I locked the door and laid down on my bag and jacket.

'_I can't believe he dominated me! …I can't believe I liked it! I'm straight god damnit it!'_

I ran my finger over the hickey I'm sure he left and I gasped. It still tingled_, _and I could feel his mouth still on it. Fervently attacking me with his tongue.

'_Oh god his tongue! And the things he said to me! I don't…I don't understand what's happening.'_

I didn't even realise what I was doing until I heard the tell-tale sign that I had unzipped and pulled my fully erect member out of my jeans. I stared at it for a few moments, wishing it to go away. It didn't. If anything it got even more painful. I decided the only way to get rid of it, was the old fashioned way.

I firmly grabbed it, and hitched at the touch.

'_When was the last time I did this? Or ever had the need to?'_

I had never been turned on with Sakura. I forced myself so that my father wouldn't see a problem with our….relationship?

I stroked myself hard and fast. The way I generally like everything. I tried not to think of anything as I played with the tip and smeared the pre-cum up and down my shaft. As soon as it was slick enough I started going faster. All the while watching my hand move up and down, making my cock twitch every which way. I felt my sac tighten and dipped my finger in to the slit once more while bringing my other hand down to play with my balls. That did it. As my body started convulsing I screwed my eyes shut. And surprised myself when I saw sapphire blue behind my lids.

"Mm! Ah! Na – oh god! Naruto!"

My eyes shot open as my sperm shot into my hand. As I realized whose name I had called out, I became increasingly confused as to what was going on with my body.

I laid there with my softened dick in my hand, still hanging out of my pants. I decided I should make myself presentable and gently tucked myself in while regaining my bearings.

**(Sexy times are over!)**

As I walked through the hallways I saw Naruto, he looked a bit better. Not so….embarrassed?

"Hey Sas."

"Hey 'Ruto."

"So…"

"I don't hate you. You did the right thing. At least now you and your other friends will be safe from their cruelty right?"

He looked like a chip had been taken off his shoulder. Was he really that worried I would leave him again?

"Right, thanks Sasuke."

Finally a smile. Being sombre doesn't suit him. It dulls the sparkle in his eyes.

'_What is wrong with me ?'_

"Besides, I got to see Sakura almost blow a gasket. So I'm all good."

I gave him a grin of my own to make him feel more at ease. We agreed to meet under the plum tree out front after school to go home.

I continued down the halls, until I dragged up the stairs to the roof by Gaara.

"What the hell Sabaku?"

"You're confused."

"Uh yeah. You dragged me to the roof."

Was he crazy? Of course I'm fucking confused!

"Not about this. About what happened in the cafeteria. I saw it when Naruto left."

Is he psychic?

"That's my business. Not yours. Besides I'm straight."

There's no way in hell I'm talking to him about this. Why is he smirking at me? This is not funny!

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Sasuke. Look, one thing you should know about Naruto is that he is above all sexual orientation. It's just who he is. No one can deny he's appealing in every manner of the word. And no one can say no to him. Not even you. Every one I've ever met that has come into that kind of contact with him has never found enough heart to leave him. And as I recall, you left him nine years ago right?"

"About that yeah….and what does this have to do with anything?"

"Easy. Don't hurt him again. He lived through it once, and all the hell that happened after it. But I don't think he could do it again. And I don't care if he gets pissed at me but if you hurt him, I'll beat you so hard that you're gonna need a hair cut by the time you wake up. Got it? And don't tell him you're confused until you've figured out what you want. Cause then he'll feel even worse about what he did."

They all think I'm gonna abandon him….I could never do that. He's my best friend…I think I actually need him more than he needs me. And why would he feel bad? I practically told him to do it. Hell I asked him to do it. Which begs the question why…?

"Got it."

He started to leave but then paused at the door. He turned back to me with that same arrogant smirk on his face.

"Oh and Uchiha?"

"What Sabaku?"

"I dare you not to fall in love with him."

I have a bad feeling about this.

'_Fuck.'_


	9. Fly With Me

**Transitions**

**Author's Note: **Ohmigawd! I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I think I wrote it five times before I deemed it ready for your eyes. It just wasn't flowing right and I couldn't find an appropriate ending to it. And then I had to reformat it because it wouldn't submit. But a big shout out to **williamsSky **and my BFF **Rissa** for helping me out! :-) Thank you all for your patience and I hope this meets your expectations…or at least some of them. Enjoy!

**Summary**: When Naruto's sister and Sasuke's brother hook up, things become tense. Naruto deals with his obvious attraction for the younger Uchiha, while Sasuke deals with his wavering sexuality. Throw in a heartbroken she-beast ex-girlfriend and you have your very own high school sitcom.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything pertaining to the Manga Naruto. Those rights belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto. Also the songs I Want and Stand Up are by One Direction as well as No Scrubz by TLC and they aren't mine. I make no money off of any of these things.

**Warnings**: Language, sexy dream sequence, OOC Itachi, and fluffy plane and bedroom cuddling.

_'This is thinking.'_

"This is talking."

'_**Sasuke's Conscience.'**_

**Fly With Me**

**Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke!"

…..

"Sasuke!"

…..

"God damnit teme get your pale ass outta my bed!"

"Oof!"

'_The fuck?'_

I cracked open my eyes only to see bright blue staring back at me and to feel…stirrings…lovely.

"Good morning teme!"

"….Get. Off. Me."

'_Stupid dobe, making me feel things.'_

"Fine, but you have to get up! We're leaving today!"

Leaving? What? Why is he leaving?

'_**He said we, dumbass.'**_

'_Seriously?! Go away!'_

'_**Sorry Princess.'**_

I wonder if it's possible to loathe one's inner self….hm.

"Teme…did you forget we're going to Maui today?"

Maui? Oh right! …damn that means I have to see my father again….fuck me.

"Uh….excuse me?"

Did I say something? I must have, he looks redder than a tomato….a big juicy toma – focus!

"Dobe?"

And now he looks embarrassed. I didn't even know he knew how to be embarrassed.

"Well…you uh said or maybe asked…..I'm not entirely sure. But you said 'fuck me.'"

….Well then.

'_**Well played ice queen.'**_

'_I really hate you.'_

"I see….my apologies."

Wait a minute.

"Dobe…you're still on top of me."

He's even redder. How…cute.

'_Stop that! He's not cute. He's a boy!'_

'_**More man than boy I'd say.'**_

'_Shut up!'_

"Ah! Sorry teme! Uh I'll see you downstairs for breakfast."

This last week has been very…confusing. First I fly out to Michigan to bring the dobe home, next I go to his house to seek refuge from my father and then yesterday at school…I can't stop thinking about what he did….and what I did after it. I don't understand what's happening. But whatever it is….it needs to stop. Immediately.

I finally get up to get dressed when I trip on…a book?

'_Hm, I haven't seen this one before. I wonder…'_

I start flipping through pages realising it's Naruto's journal. Or his music book, I'm not too sure which.

I stop at a song called I want and start to hum the notes as I read.

'_I wonder who he wrote this for.'_

"That's not how it goes."

"Ah! Uh….sorry. I tripped on it and….here."

I shoved the book into his chest, but instead of grabbing it he grabbed me.

"You don't have to apologise Sas, it's not like it was anything important. It's just songs I write or songs I do covers for that I write in my key."

Why hasn't he let me go yet….why do I feel so warm. Damn him and his pheromones! Why is his face getting closer? What's he doing?!

'_**It's not him dumbass.'**_

'…_..What am I doing?!'_

"Ahem."

"Ah!"

Naruto jumped, but forgot he was still holding me so I ended up jumping with him well more like falling on top of him. Who knew the dobe had such good ab muscles. He didn't even get winded…although he looks a bit red in the face again. Perhaps he has a heart condition.

'_**Only when it comes to you.'**_

'_Huh? What's that supposed to mean?'_

'…_**.You really are stupid.'**_

"Why is it every time I come into your room, you guys are always on top of each other?"

Damn Kyubbi anyway. Why doesn't she knock or wear a bell?

"Maybe because you scare the shit out of us with your devil horns and tail? Why do you come into my room anyway?"

Haha, devil horns and tail…wait what does Itachi have then?

"Ha – bloody – ha. I came up to tell you guys that we're having breakfast at the airport instead. Mom wants pancakes. So hurry up and get dressed. You can fuck later."

"WHAT!?"

'_She did not just say that!'_

"Uh Sas? You're still on top of – itai!"

Stupid dobe.

**Kyubbi POV**

I heard the doorbell after I left the…interesting position of my brother and Sasuke. I wonder what's going on between those two. I mean I know Naruto has been in love with him since like forever, but duck butt is a little harder to read….hm perhaps it's time to consult Itachi.

"Hello koibito."

Ah speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Ohayo anata. What are you doing here?"

"Hm? Oh I got tired of hearing my father rant about Sasuke's disappearance. They think he's at Sakura's house but since they broke up I figured that'd be the last place he'd go."

They broke up? When'd that happen?

"Oh alright. Hey 'Tachi?"

"Hai?"

"Is Sasuke – I mean….which team does he bat for?"

I think I broke Itachi….he's tinted pink.

"It's complicated. He doesn't bat for any team."

"So he's asexual?"

"No….it's just one person he….'bats' for as you put it."

I made an agreeable noise. I don't want Naruto hurt, but….how can I help?

"Tell me Kyu, does Naru-kun like my brother?"

Stupid psychic Uchiha's.

"Of course, they're best friends."

He raised his eyebrow at me and looked thoroughly doubtful.

"You know what I mean Kyubbi."

Damn him. He better make this up to me.

"…yes, he does. But you can't tell Sasuke! I know I may be harsh on my brother but….I don't want him to get hurt."

"Hush, they're coming. Tell me does Naruto speak traditional Japanese?"

"No but I know your brother does."

"That only makes it better."

What's he playing at?

"Hey guys let's go!"

"Shut up do – Itachi?"

"Ohayo otouto. Oh and Kyubbi, makasete da-rin."

Leave what to him? Ugh I hate it when he goes all super spy on me!

**Naruto POV**

Mom came into the living to see Itachi and stopped. For someone so pale, she made Sasuke look tan at the moment. I think she thought the whole Uchiha clan was here or something by the way she magicked herself in front of Sasuke. If dating her daughter wasn't bad enough, bringing his family was kill worthy.

"Hello Itachi. What are you doing here?"

"Relax mom, it's just him. His father's probably off somewhere burning kittens."

Aha! A smile! Let it be known nothing can calm down the almighty Kushina like her son! …and mass amounts of chocolate.

"Oh, well in that case. Welcome!"

How can Itachi not be afraid of this mad woman?

"Ohayo Kushina-san."

"Kushina is everyone ready?"

"Yes Minato, and Itachi is here as well!"

"Wonderful. Uhm Itachi I assume you have your car and will be taking Kyubbi with you?"

"Naturally Minato-san, but not this time. I wish to take Naru-kun. There are things I feel must be discussed."

"Me?!"

Sasuke looked cautious and doubtful, Kyubbi looked shocked, my parents looked odd, and me? I was….slightly afraid. I sidled up next to Sasuke and started quietly whispering in his ear as everyone looked at me.

"Uh Sas….should I be afraid?"

"Are his horns showing?"

"I'm not quite sure…"

I saw a quirk of a smile on his face from the corner of my eye….as well as everyone staring at me again….is it so weird that I whisper in my best friend – never mind. It is weird considering our differing orientations.

"Either way it is highly likely that you should be afraid."

Oh great. Dealing with Sasuke is mostly easy. But Itachi? I'm so dead.

We all went separate ways with a 'discrete' look for help thrown Sasuke's way. And all the bastard did was wink at me! Some best friend.

"Come Naru-kun. My car is just across the street."

….Holy shit. I mean I knew that Itachi was a car enthusiast, but hot damn. That weasel drives a Koenigsegg CCX…apart from having Sasuke; I could probably die happy just from looking at this thing.

I got into the magnificent machine. It felt heavenly. The beige leather smelled brand new, the sound system obviously top of the line...why am I here again?

"So….what'd you want weasel boy?"

"Continue that and I'll call you fishcake."

"It'd be better that Naru-kun….which is just weird considering you're dating my sister. Who, by the way if you hurt, I'll grate your balls off with a cheese grater, spread them over your onigiri and make you flexible enough to fuck your own ass. Got it?"

He smirks….the asshole smirks when I threaten him! Damn Uchiha's. I would do it too. No one hurts my sister.

"You're creative, and as much as I believe you'd try, I wanted to talk to you about my brother and your…rekindled relationship."

Huh? Since when does he care about our 'relationship?' …..Kyubbi is so dead.

"What did my sister say to you?"

"Nothing of importance as of yet. But, I feel as though I should give you some advice as well as encouraging words."

What the hell is he going on about now?

"Relax fishcake. Now, when dealing with Sasuke and his buried black heart one must be blunt for he is extraordinarily dense. Also he's not as straight as he seems to think he is. At least from what I've observed. Considering he came to you and not one of his other…friends. And no. You are not obvious at all in your feelings. You hide them quite well. Just…if he becomes difficult or let's say hurtful, don't give up on him. Because I have a feeling he needs you a lot more than you need him."

Yeah, Kyubbi is so dead. Wait…did I just get his permission to date his brother? And that said brother is….bendy in his…what's it called….sex? No that sounds a lot worse than it needs to be…hm….it'll come to me later.

"Oh and Naruto?"

Uh oh.

"Break my brother's heart, and there won't be anything left of you for your parents to identify."

Fuck.

**Sasuke POV**

'_What could aniki possibly want with Naruto?'_

'_**To give his blessing to your borderline homoerotic sexcapades?'**_

'_Why do you exist?!'_

"Hey duck butt."

Have I mentioned that I hate Kyubbi almost as much as my own brother? No? Oh well I do.

"What do you want?"

"Is everything okay between you and my brother? Yesterday and earlier this morning you guys seemed kinda…tense."

Gee I wonder why. First I get molested by him, than jack off to him only to dream about and be cuddled by him during the night!

"Yeah, we're fine."

But she doesn't need to know that.

We arrive at the airport only to run into my parents. My father looks livid while my mother looks somewhat relieved and a little shocked all at the same time. Before my father can speak however Naruto and Kushina are on either side of me guiding – more like pushing – me to the airport restaurant. We all take our seats and order. I'm not particularly hungry with my father looking at me but Naruto practically forces half of his plate down my throat. My father clears his throat and I shut down all of my systems. The less he can see, the less he'll know. And even if Naruto could take him, I refuse to let him be hurt anymore by my father.

"Sasuke, where have you been?"

I go to open my mouth only to be cut off by Kushina.

"I was driving to Minato to work on Saturday morning when I saw Sasuke limping along the street. It was close to four in the morning so I picked him up and brought him back with me."

My dad looks so pissed….I wonder who would win him or Naruto's mom? I'd place my money on Kushina. She's fucking crazy.

"Thank you Kushina, but would it not have been better to bring him home to us?"

Mom why couldn't you just sit and look pretty? You're better off ignorant to what happens in your house.

"If I thought it was safe for him than yes. But unless he got jumped and was given a bag of his things by his attackers, he was obviously attacked at home. And I know it's not my place but I couldn't willingly put him in harm's way. It may have been roughly nine years since we've seen him, but we still care a great deal about him. Not to mention the fact that he brought my son home. So forgive me for trying to protect him."

….I think the restaurants about to be turned into an arena, because the Uzumaki's look pissed. And my father? Well, I can honestly say I've never seen him go so red.

"And exactly what do you think you were protecting him from Kushina."

Oh that's not good. When dad wants an explanation he knows the answer to, it's about to get ugly.

"Well I can assure you it wasn't his mother. And Itachi happened to be at our house to make sure Naruto didn't leave while I was gone."

Yup, let the battle begin.

"Why you little – "

And up goes Naruto to intercept my dad who looks like a coiled python whereas Naruto looks more….feral.

"Lay a hand on my mother and I swear it'll be the last thing you do Fugaku."

Okay, and here I thought I was cold. I've never seen Naruto like this, not even when Sakura insulted his family…or when Gaara got beat up. Come to think of it even in those situations he always seemed relatively jovial. Maybe it's just my father that gets to him like this.

"Oh? And what do you plan to do about it boy?"

"What I should have done the moment I found you hit Sasuke."

Just as I was getting ready to stop Naruto Kyubbi grabbed my hand. She looked at me as though she was scared. She mouthed to me to 'stay out of it.' But I had to stop Naruto. He'd get hurt, I should know. My father is ruthless. Just as I was about to get up again Minato and Itachi stepped in.

"Son, just step away for a moment. Please? Your mother and sister don't need to see this."

That made Naruto stop. He looked at his shaken mother and paled sister, two of the strongest women I know reduced to fear by their own flesh and blood.

'_What exactly is he capable of?'_

'_**Things I doubt that you'd want to see.'**_

Just as my father was about to speak again Itachi laid his hand on his shoulder drawing his attention away from Naruto.

"Father, perhaps this is best solved in private, away from mother."

My father looked to my mother and nodded – although reluctantly – his acceptance to the idea. After that little confrontation up came a new point. Provided by my mother.

"Sweet heart?"

"Yeah mom?"

"What is that mark on your neck?"

Fuck. I forgot about that. Why did he have to leave a hickie? Just as I was about to say something, I was once again interrupted by an Uzumaki. Except this time it was the dobe.

"It was Sakura. We went to see her yesterday so Sasuke could say good bye. I gave them a few minutes alone and I guess she was a little….overzealous."

He flashed the all too familiar grin that was so fake I'm surprised no one else caught on. Why does he do that? And why did he lie?

'_**Gee I wonder why he lied. Perhaps he doesn't want to go to jail for murdering your father?'**_

'…_.Go away.'_

Shortly after everything was…resolved our flight was announced to be boarding and we headed off. On the plane instead of sitting with my family I moved to sit with Naruto. I needed some air and time, I knew unlike everyone else he would give it to me.

"Hey 'Suke?"

He's tense, I can only imagine what about.

"Yeah 'Ruto?"

"If your dad ever comes at my mom or you again, I can promise you won't have him anymore."

Oh dear. I have a feeling this 'vacation' is gonna be more headache than anything.

**Naruto POV**

That rat bastard! How dare he raise a hand to my mother! What? Did he just expect me to let him talk to her like that? Let alone get away with beating Sasuke? I don't care who he thinks he is, his behaviour is like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum and it's unacceptable. I don't care if my family is there, next time he steps out of line I'll show him exactly where he belongs.

'_I don't think there's anyone I've ever hate – what the hell?'_

Seems like Sasuke passed out on me. Oh well, he's had a long week, best to let him rest for a bit. And besides, it feels nice having him close to me…why the fuck is Itachi looking at me like – oh…never mind. I still can't believe what he said to me in the car. I highly doubt that Sasuke is less than straight. I mean it's been burned into his brain. No matter how responsive he was to me at school. Besides, even if he wasn't, why would he want someone like me?

"Mm, Naru stop."

Huh? Oh, I'm playing with his hair again. Probably not the best idea with his dad on the plane. I go to pull my hand away only for him to tug it back down. Apparently that's not what's bugging him. He nuzzles further into my shoulder, his bangs tickling my collar bone and suddenly it's hard to breathe. I'm so aware of him and what he does to my body it's ridiculous. And yesterday was…I can't believe I let myself lose it like that. Now that I've had a taste of him…I don't think I'll be able to live with just being his friend. But I know I'll try my best, because being his friend is better than nothing at all. I'm hooked on someone I can't have.

'_Fuck me.'_

**Sasuke POV**

_(Dream Sequence)_

_Mm where am I? Last I remember I was on the plane…oh I'm in the plane bathroom. I go to open the door and I'm pulled back into someone's chest. It feels like I've hit a brick wall. I turn around only to have my head faced forward. Whoever it is starts to slide their hand back and forth just above my jeans and under my shirt. They grab hold of my belt and dip their thumb in, stroking the skin just above my pelvic bone. A shiver runs down my spine as I get a look at the very tan and familiar hand playing with my skin. Suddenly I'm lifted and placed on the sink. Naruto comes to stand between my legs, running his hands up and down my thighs making me quiver. Stupid dobe knows I'm ticklish._

_He unhooks my belt and slowly releases it from each loop around my hips. Next his hands find the hem of my shirt, gliding up my ribs and across my abs, only to find purchase on my nipples now standing at attention. He rolls them between his fingers and my head hits the mirror. He begins to pull and twist them, making them sensitive. He whips my shirt over my head and latches on to the left one while pinching the right. He's sucking and nipping at the hard nub, literally licking it raw. I can feel a moan race up my throat but I swallow it. I don't know what he's doing but I can't let him know that I'm enjoying it._

_He switches sides, giving the exact same treatment to the right as he did the left. A noise breaks through and it's like a light goes off. I can see his eyes look up at me and there's a fair bit of mischief and promise behind those sapphires. Desire shoots south as he leaves my raw chest only to attack the hollow of my collar bone. Sucking and biting hard enough to make me bleed. But all he does is drink his fill and lap at the mark that I know will stay for weeks on end. How could it not? It's almost like he wants to own me. Make everyone know that I'm marked as his. I'm embarrassed to say just how much it turns me on. _

_I feel his hands run over all of me, finally tangling themselves in my hair while he makes a path up to my mouth. At first it's a peck, and then it's a chaste kiss. He does this over and over as if he can't get enough of me. He kisses me hard and forces his tongue into my mouth. He laps at every tooth and crevice, tasting all of me while his hands work on my pants. He hasn't even touched my cock and I'm so hard that it hurts. He gets my jeans halfway down my thighs whilst still attacking my mouth, laying siege on my tongue. He brings his hands to my hips, keeping a centimeter's breadth between or raging erections. His hands then move down to the inside of my thighs as he pulls my tongue into his mouth and I taste him._

_It's like an explosion in my mouth. I feel the need to breath and pull away, once again hitting the mirror. He licks his way down my chest lifting my boxers and begins to make a mark just shy of my groin. Oh god that tongue of his, I swear it'll be my undoing. He goes to finally remove my boxers, his lips just moments away from touching my cock. His tongue peaks out and – _

_(End Dream Sequence)_

"Ah!"

"Sasuke wake up! It's time to get off."

I was about to thank you very much!

"Huh? Get off where?"

"The plane dumbass. We're here."

Oh, right. Maui. Okay.

I get off the plane and my brother gives me a look like he knew what I was dreaming about. I didn't even know. If I was confused before…I don't even wanna think of what I am now.

**Itachi POV**

Foolish otouto. He's fighting a losing battle. He should just accept his attraction and get it over with. It's not like we don't all know…okay except maybe Naruto. But he's denser than my brother. I mean really, if I could hear Sasuke gasp out his name, I'm sure Naruto could. Considering he was sitting beside him and petting his hair. I call over the cabs and direct Sasuke, Naruto, and Kyubbi into them. While pushing my parents into a separate one from the Uzumaki adults. Lord knows it'd be world war three if they were paired together. I swear they act more like children than the actual children.

I glance between my otouto and Naru-kun. Naruto face has been painted pink almost the whole trip, and Sasuke is trying to avoid eye contact even though they're sitting so close together you'd think they were the new couple. Hm…perhaps I should suggest a dinner outing. See how they react in a more…public setting.

"I was thinking, before we retire to the hotel, is anyone up for dinner?"

Kyubbi looked at me oddly but all could do was stare impassively at Sasuke. It was his reaction I needed to see.

"Sure, sounds great weasel!"

Damn Uzumaki anyway.

"I'm in 'Ita-koi."

Not yet. Ahem. Focus.

Sasuke looks hesitant; hm this could be entertaining if he agrees.

"…Sure, food sounds…good I guess."

The look the two boys share is anything but discrete. Sasuke is confused while fishcake is worried. A little show shouldn't hurt. Who knows, it may help.

"Excellent. I know a wonderful place. We'll end up with dinner and a show by the end of the night."

I take everyone to a karaoke bar after convincing the parents we need a break from their antics. Kyubbi's eyes light up and I can really see the gold beneath mahogany. Where she got that coloring I'll never know. But it is quite beautiful and matches her fiery locks very well. If it weren't for her eyes and tan skin, she'd be an exact replica of her mother. She's bound to get more beautiful with time. Something I plan to stick around for and see.

"So, who's singing first?"

We all ordered and decided to eat first, but since I refused to make a fool of myself and Sasuke was clearly not in the mood, it would go Kyubbi and then Naruto. Both had no qualms with making idiots of themselves. We had a live grill for dinner, the Uzumaki children both eating right off the grill while Sasuke and I waited for it to cool down and be served to us. No matter how much we unwind, our breeding is always in the background.

"Well I'm off. I'll be back in when the song is over."

"Have fun sis."

If I didn't know that Naruto was her brother, I'd be jealous of him winking at her.

Kyubbi gets up and sings No Scrubz by TLC. She has a heavenly voice, something that always soothes me when I've had a rough day working with my father. It's interesting, I'd lie in her lap and she'd read a book whilst singing nonsense into the air. But I can't help but admit how much it comforts me that she's always there. It makes me truly appreciative of what I have. And I only wish my brother gets over his daddy complex to get the same thing out of Naruto.

The song ends with a thunderous applause. She was truly magnificent up there under the light singing the way only an angel can. I swear day by day she finds a way to make me love her more.

Next up is Naruto, he refuses to tell us which song he's singing but I'm sure it's something for Sasuke. If his nervous gaze directed at him meant anything.

"Oh oh oh oh so put your hands up

Oh oh oh oh coz it's a stand up

And I won't be leaving 'til I've finished stealing every piece of your heart

And now we'll steal us a car

And we will drive to the stars

I will give you the moon

It's the least I can do

If you give me the chance

Oh oh oh oh so put your hands up

Oh oh oh oh coz it's a stand up

I'm a thief I'm a thief

You can call me a thief

I'm a thief I'm a thief

But since you know your part

I'm a thief I'm a thief

I'm only here

I'm a thief I'm a thief

Because you stole my heart."

Who knew Naruto could sing? I assume it's a family trait. Although I've never heard their parents. His song ended and he strut back to the table. Throughout the whole number and even as he seated himself, he never took his eyes off my brother. And Sasuke never took his eyes of him either. It felt almost as if everyone was intruding on an intimate moment. If it wasn't for my Uchiha lineage I would have left with Kyubbi to give them a moment alone. However it's much more fun to sit here and make them think I know everything.

Which of course at this point, I do.

**Naruto POV**

Well that was a little over the top even for me. But I swear I felt something in those onyx pools as they looked back at me. God I'm so pathetic! Why can't I just tell him?

Because I'm a cowardly chicken shit afraid to lose his best friend, that's why.

We ordered desert, where I once again shoved food down Sasuke's throat. I know he hates sweets, but he has a kink for dark chocolate. So I ordered a dark chocolate whip cream cake and shared – forced it on him. After that we all took a cab to the hotel where we proceeded to get caught in a rainstorm. We raced inside the lobby but still managed to get soaked. I thought Hawaii was supposed to be sunshine and rainbows all the time. Apparently not. We all said our goodnights then headed off to our rooms. Me and Sasuke took the stairs while the couple took the elevator. Honestly I didn't wanna see what would transpire should we all be in the same place after Kyubbi had been drinking. It's truly terrifying how aggressive she gets.

We walk into our room and an awkward silence passes over us. It's funny, we've been sharing the same bed for a week and we've been fine, but as soon as there are two beds we clam up.

"So…did you like your dinner?"

I just want him to say something….anything at this point.

"Yeah, but I don't think Itachi knew how ill-mannered you and your sister were."

Aha! A smirk! It's definitely better than his lost puppy look. Which he gets quite frequently as of late.

"Yeah, we're not as 'well bred' as you guys."

That starts something alright. He ends up tackling me onto what I assume is my bed and we start wrestling. First he's on top pinning me and then I'm on top tickling him. Of course he can't fight back at this point. Before I know it we're both laughing so hard that we're crying, until the thunder and lightning strike. Then Sasuke goes as rigid as an icicle. I know why the freak him out. When his grandfather died he ran off into a storm and got trapped in it just as it started to reach its peak. I'd never seen him so afraid before.

Just as I'm about to get off of him, he bolts up and hugs me mumbling into my chest. I pull back and tuck his bangs behind his ears and stroke the top of his head.

I swear he's like a cat because it automatically makes it easier to hear what he's saying.

"Naru….ca – can I stay with you tonight…please?"

I hate hearing him sound so meek and scared. And even though I'm fighting a hard on from how close we are, I can't turn him away.

I nod my head in agreement to his request and we both strip down to our boxers. I pull back the covers and we get in. Him on his side and me on mine. Seeing as how it's a queen there's no need for us to be close. Until the thunder hits again and he's attached to my back gripping the front of my shoulders. I turn around and hold him, whispering reassuring nothings into his hear while playing with his hair. Within moments he's asleep. I'm left awake watching the storm outside and feeling him tighten his grip at the slightest noise. I feel….at peace. Like I could stay this way forever. I start to drift off, my head buried in his hair with his nuzzled next to my heart. Feeling cared for and pretending, just for tonight, that he loves me as much as I love him.

"Sweet dreams 'Suke."


	10. In Too Deep

**Transitions**

**Author's Note**: Okay so, being a single mom and having a sick baby sucks. Especially when I'm trying to write :/ but at least my little girl is healthy again and I'm getting back into the swing of things here. Just so you know, this is a NaruSasu story. Naruto is mainly seme but they do switch once or twice. Also, the first chapter of most of my upcoming stories, which are posted on my profile, should be up in the next two weeks. Hopefully they're as big of a success as this one. Anyways, enjoy chapter 10 and tell me whatcha think! Reviews are encouraged and welcomed with a big bear hug ;-P

**Summary**: When Naruto's sister and Sasuke's brother hook up, things become tense. Naruto deals with his obvious attraction for the younger Uchiha, while Sasuke deals with his wavering sexuality. Throw in a heartbroken she-beast ex-girlfriend and you have your very own high school sitcom.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything pertaining to the Manga Naruto. Those rights belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings**: Language, half naked Naruto for the chapter, mildly drunk/drugged Sasuke, mild fighting (not very graphic) and boy kissing/making out (slightly more graphic.)

_'This is thinking.'_

"This is talking."

'_**Sasuke's Conscience.'**_

**In Too Deep**

**Sasuke POV**

I woke up to some pop garbage blasting through the room. I try in vain to stifle using multiple pillows but it's useless. Finally I sit up and stretch, only for my jaw to drop. There in front of me is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Naruto in nothing but a towel half jumping half dancing around the room singing his heart out.

I watch his body awhile longer; looking at the water drops still racing down his skin. Following them from his deliciously tan neck all the way down to where the towel is secured around his hips. When he turns around his eyes are closed and I'm immediately drawn to the 'V' in his pelvis. Literally devouring his body with my eyes. How he got so…un dobe like I'll never know. But I find I don't mind as long as no one else sees it.

'_**Cue erection.'**_

'_Fuck off!'_

"Dobe! Turn it down!"

Why is everything he does so loud? I mean I can kind of understand because even his looks are loud. With his bronze skin and sparkling sapphire eyes, sunshine hair…and that's enough of that. I need to spend more time with my family. Maybe than I'll get back to normal.

"He he sorry teme. I'm just super jacked for today!"

'_**You should really dig yourself out of this mess you created.'**_

'_There is no mess now go away!'_

"...jacked about what moron?"

I really am a dick sometimes, but I'm also not a morning person. He, better than anyone, knows this. I glance over at the clock and realize it's only nine thirty…if I had the energy, I'd kill him.

"Surfing! My dad picked up a board this morning so I'm gonna go try it out. Wanna come?"

'_**With you? Sure sounds perfect.'**_

'_Pervert!'_

"No thanks, I think I'll stay in and read or something."

His eyes are cast down for a moment before he pulls himself together again. Have I disappointed him? Hm, no matter. I need to talk to Itachi. Maybe he can solve this….nonsense for me.

"See ya teme!"

When did he get dressed? Am I missing something? Oh well, it doesn't matter now.

I drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom. A musky earthy smell assaults my nose, realizing that I'm purposefully breathing it in I jump into the shower ignoring its cooling chill. Why would Naruto be having a cold shower?

I change the temperature to scalding and let my mind wander as I wash down. The smell of peppermint rain makes me feel slightly more normal. I think back on this past week, there's been a storm almost every night. Meaning I've spent every night sharing a bed with my blonde idiot.

'_Since when did he become mine?'_

'_**Well if you gave in to all of this sexual tension than you'd figure it out.'**_

'_There is NO sexual tension. Honestly is there a way to get rid of you? I'll do anything.'_

'_**Anything huh?'**_

'_I'm not having sex with my best friend.'_

'_**Well then tough testicles princess. You're stuck with me.'**_

Great. Nothing better than a wanna-be know it all, perverted inner self. Must be an Uchiha defect. Although I must admit, things have been a bit…off between me and Naruto. He has no issue sharing a bed, but he has issues with being close. It's almost as if he views them as intimate. Nah, that's impossible. As good looking as I may be, I doubt I'm his type.

'_Would I want to – no. Of course not. I just need to find someone who interests me enough and this will all be over.'_

I hope this works.

"Otouto."

Ah just the Uchiha I wanted. Maybe Itachi can help me find someone.

"Ohayo aniki. Did you want to spend the day together?"

I can just imagine his eyebrows lifting. We rarely spend time together, but I need his help. And I need someone to make these thoughts go away. I know I'm straight. I mean I dated Sakura, even if that was for my father. Hell we even had sex, so I can't be gay. Otherwise I wouldn't have been with her at all…okay if father wanted me to then yes I would but still. I am not gay! Naruto is just my friend and that's all.

"Did you hear me Sasuke?"

Fuck, note to self: never go on self-rants when Itachi is nearby.

"No, gomen aniki."

"I said we'll get some breakfast and have dinner together later. I'm afraid my afternoon is being spent with Kushina and Minato."

"Alright, just give me a minute and I'll get dressed."

Well we'll talk this out over dinner. For right now I just want to relax in the vaguely annoying yet calming presence of my brother. Somehow he seems to make things less complicated. Especially when I'm feeling backed into a corner like this. Itachi will know what's wrong like he always does, and he'll fix it. I'll be just fine…I hope.

**Naruto POV**

The water was so cool and refreshing as I travelled the pipe. Surfing was like breathing to me, so there I let my thoughts wander a bit, reflecting on my stay so far.

If there's a god up there he hates me. Every night this week there's been a storm. And don't get me wrong I love storms, and I love spending that kind of time with Sasuke. But it's torturous on my body! I've had twenty-one cold showers so far! I fear I'll never have an erection again! This morning he looked so cute that I had to do a mad dash out the door! Life would be so much easier if he were at least somewhat attracted to me. Than I could just blame it on his amazingly good looks.

But I know that it'd be a lie. It's not just his alabaster skin or obsidian eyes that get me. It's not his raven locks that feel so much like velvet that I could honestly never let go. It's not his toned abdomen, muscled arms, taut thighs or tight ass that keeps me interested. It's who he is. And I don't mean Uchiha Sasuke. That person doesn't exist. I mean just Sasuke. Sasuke Obito Uchiha. The guy who's afraid to wear his glasses because he thinks he looks like a dork, when he's never looked sexier. The guy who no matter how thick headed I can be, always takes the time to help me understand and to get it right. The guy who got his ass beat by his father just to bring my home. And lastly, the guy who when we were little stood up for me when people would pick on me, just because I looked different and talked funny. I love him because there's no one else like him, because no matter what I do or how many one night stands I have nothing can compare to when he looks at me or calls me dobe. I'd give up everything to just lay in bed with him and talk about…anything! It could be dirt and I'd be happy.

But it'll never happen. I'm just his goofy best friend. I guess, as long as he's happy, I can live with that.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Huh?"

Oh fuck, this is gonna hurt. I quickly held my breath and covered my head as I went under the wave. I was being tossed around like a jelly fish for what felt like hours before I was finally pulled up by Kyubbi.

"You idiot! Are you okay?"

Other than my head feeling like a trampoline, oh yeah I'm just great.

"I'm fine Kyu, what'd you want. Well it's lunch time and I thought you'd be hungry. I didn't think you'd nose dive."

Even if she's the devil incarnate, she does care….kinda. And we have our moments when we're just together. Not fighting or anything but genuinely enjoying each other's company.

"Lunch sounds great, I'm starving."

We made our way to the shoreline and headed to the hotel for some lunch. Upon entering I see Itachi and Sasuke just about ready to leave. Itachi kisses Kyubbi hello and walks away, Sasuke briefly makes eye contact before blushing at the ground. I don't know what's up with him lately but it's confusing the fuck out of me. And I'd very much like it to stay inside where it's safe and I can't be charged with rape of one delicious Sasuke.

"So, still in love with that brat?"

"He's not a brat, he's just…he's trying to figure out who he wants to be. And no matter how dick like he may get I'm gonna help him."

Truth is, Sasuke's still a little boy on the inside. He's lonely and scared. When we were younger he'd get so clingy with me I thought we'd be surgically attached. It was cute, just like it's cute how clings to me during a storm, though I wish it was in a different way now.

"Naruto…what are you gonna do if he doesn't love you back?"

"I'll be his friend. Like I always have been. I'll be waiting on the side lines for when he needs me and then disappear when he doesn't. Just because I love him Kyu, doesn't mean I'm gonna abandon him like everyone else."

"Even if he abandons you again?"

Honestly, I can't answer her question. Because I don't know what I'd do if he left me again. Last time I shrugged it off and continued on with my life, hoping he was paying attention. Next time? …I don't think I could shrug it off, and I don't think I could continue with a smile on my face. Next time I think I'd be the heart broken dull Naruto everyone expects me to be now.

It was around dinner time that I finally went back to the room. I needed to think on my own. And as much as I love my sister, she can't help me with this. No one can. The only thing I need to answer for myself, is if I'm better off knowing that he loves me or pretending we'll be okay no matter what he says or who he's with.

**Sasuke POV**

Dinner started out like it always does between. First there was meaningless genial chatter, how the afternoon was spent, how living with the Uzumaki's was, etc. Then I felt something shift in the air. It became tense and almost foggy. Itachi said I was paranoid and ordered me a mimosa. Saying it would calm me and make things more relaxed. Something I should have remembered was rule number one: never trust Itachi. Ever.

"So, otouto, tell me are you interested in anyone?"

That's odd, he's never cared before. But as my mind becomes more dazed I feel as though I don't care. There's no harm in answering a simple question…but it wasn't so simple before…was it?

"Not interested per say. At least not that I'm aware of."

He raises a delicate eyebrow at me as though I've given something away. I'm not entirely too sure that going out with Itachi tonight was a wise choice.

"So no one has caught your eye. Even just physically?"

What's he playing at? Of course no one has – shit. I get this feeling as though I'm forgetting something. Like it's a big secret. Something that I wanted to keep to myself until I got it out of my system…but what was it?

"I uh – "

"Perhaps a 6'3" blue-eyed blonde?"

That sounds familiar…Naruto! That's right, Naruto is blonde, and tall, and has blue eyes! But why would Itachi want to know about him? Unless he can read my thoughts and knows something has gone amiss in my head! He wants my memories the bastard! …wait…that doesn't make sense. The fuck did he give me?!

"'Tachi…what did you give me? My thoughts are all…not straight."

Perfect words to use. Good job Sasuke.

"Somehow little brother, I doubt that's the only thing not straight here."

Sly sneaky weasel. He can read my mind!

"What are you on about? And stop reading my mind! These are my thoughts for my use only! No stupid weasels allowed!"

Ha that'll show him. Stupid Itachi, he's supposed to fix me, not make me worse.

"Foolish little brother. Are you still in denial?"

Denial? About what? He's making even less sense than I am.

"I've seen the signs for years. How you yearned for his attention, always getting jealous whenever someone else wanted to take him away from you, the way you follow his every movement as though you want to etch it into your brain.. Even now you put aside your fear and got him back. But tell me Sasuke, what's the point of having him back knowing that you can't keep him? So long as he remains unaware of your feelings than he'll be forever destined to leave you. Do you want that? Do you want you 'sunshine' to go away all because you couldn't say I love you?"

Sunshine? Who's my – oh. That's right. When I first met Naruto that's what I called him because he was always so happy and his hair was so bright. Wait I don't love that idiot! I just find him…good looking! Yeah that's all!

"I want 'Tachi to make sense, cause he's being silly ha-ha. Sunshine is pretty and sparkles but just pretty and sparkles. Not allowed to love suh – shin."

The last thing I remember was Itachi giving me his damn weasel smirk before everything went black.

It felt like I had been asleep for hours when I finally woke up, and my body was practically dead weight. Whatever Itachi had given me, I was gonna kill him for. Seriously who drugs their brother? Stupid psychotic weasel fan.

"Hey, you're awake. You feel alright?"

The hell? Oh it's sunshi – Naruto. Damn you Itachi! I'm not five anymore, his name is Naruto! Not sunshine! No matter how sunny he loo – stop it!

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's my brother?"

Naruto sheepishly looks at me while rubbing the back of his neck. One of his more serious nervous habits, which I only noticed because he does it too much. That sounds believable. Until I see that his entire torso is bare and displayed for my viewing….no not viewing. Displayed for my…criticism. Good, that sounds good.

'_**For a genius, you've got to be the stupidest person I know.'**_

'_I'm not in the mood for you right now. Fuck off.'_

"Uh well, he dropped you off telling me that I should watch over you…and that you might be a little angry at him for some reason."

Angry…that mother fucker!

"I'm gonna kill him! That fucking bastard!"

I tried to run for the door only to be tackled by the golden haired pain in my ass. I have no time for him right now. Itachi's a dead man.

Speaking of the weasel, he just walked in. Perfect, now if only the blonde moron would get off me, I could strangle Itachi with his own hair!

"Ah, hello otouto. Glad to see our talk didn't go to waste. Be safe boys."

He left…that bastard!

"Usuratonkatchi get off of me! I'm going to murder him!"

Stupid dobe. I keep trying to get out of his grasp but he's pinning me sitting on my tailbone. I lessen my struggles and try to think, that is until Naruto flips me over and looks…what is that look in his eyes? It looks like…hurt? No couldn't be. I haven't done anything. Hm, anger? That seems about as close as I'm gonna get.

"Dobe what the hell is your problem. Get off of me!"

Why is he just staring at me? Did I grow another head or something? I mean I know he's an idiot, but honestly.

"What conversation is he talking about Sasuke."

Was that a question or a demand of answers? And since when am I Sasuke? What happened to 'fuck you teme?'

And conversa – oh. Oh shit. I can't tell him that. Fuck Itachi that bitchy monkey. I hope Kyubbi cuts off his balls and uses them as rollers for his stupid hair.

"Sasuke. What was Itachi talking about."

He practically growled at me. Who does the dobe think he is?

"None of your business Na-ru-to. Since when does Itachi's torment on me concern you?"

Ha. Take that you demanding, idiotic, god like – no! Bad Sasuke. I don't like him!

"Since your brother knows something that I'd prefer no one else did. What did he say to you. And why does he want 'us' to be safe?"

…I was hoping to forget about that. And since when does Itachi know something about Naruto that I don't?

"Just my brother being an ass…what does my brother know that I don't?"

That stumps him for a bit, he almost looks scared. But when he looks up, it's more like he's nervous…or is that shame in his eyes? Could it really be that bad?

"Just forget it Sasuke, it doesn't matter."

Well that kinda stings. Doesn't he trust me anymore?

"What you can trust my brother but not me?"

And he's angry again. Good going Sasuke. Oh no, no need to be friendly, just be an ass…wait when did this become my fault?!

"It's not about trust. Cause if I had to choose between you and anyone else, especially your brother, it'd be you every damn time."

Huh, that sorta…tingled…the fuck is he doing to me?

"Hn, whatever. This is going nowhere. Get off me or I'm kicking your ass Uzumaki."

His eyes shone with hurt and then lit up like a kid on Christmas day. And if it wasn't for that smirk on his face, I'd have called him on it. But now…I think I may have chosen the wrong words to make him get off me.

"Hn. I'd like to see you try Uchiha."

Cocky little prick. You want it, you got it.

'_**And so it begins, the battle of the sexually frustrated morons. I'm sure they'll wake me when it's over.'**_

'_I am NOT sexually frustrated….and I'm not a moron!'_

**Naruto POV**

I don't even know how the fuck this happened. One minute I'm having an awesome day with my sister, the next I'm having an all-out brawl with my best friend…and I don't even know why!

We were rolling around on the ground kicking and punching the shit out of one another. Grabbing at anything in reach. I'm not sure why, but when our words fail us; a good beating usually helps solve the problem.

He's on top of me trying to break my nose when I feel something drop onto my face. It's blood…whenever we fight we have one rule; we stop when someone starts bleeding because we never wanna do that much damage. But he doesn't seem to care. I follow the source and see that I've split his lip, pretty badly too. But I let my guard down for too long, he ends up getting in a good shot just below my eye.

I roll us over trying to pin him to tell him to stop, but he keeps struggling. Almost like it's the position that's freaking him out. He pauses long enough when I get his hands by his head and try to nuzzle his temple.

"Sasuke what the hell is your problem tonight? I can't fix it if you don't actually talk to me."

That sets him off. He starts struggling again and kicks me back.

"Don't do shit like that!"

He tackles me to the ground and starts trying to hit me anywhere he can. I don't even think he knows what he's doing right now. He somehow manages to get one of my arms up above my head. So I put my arm loosely around his waist to guide him as I go to buck him off of me, that is until our groins brush and I realize we're both hard. He stops up above me, and looks down at our bodies all tangled together. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was scared of what he saw. He traces my body with his eyes back up to my face. Those onyx orbs were so wide and child-like; I thought he might be broken. Until the glazed over that is.

If anyone had entered the room at that exact moment when our eyes me, all they would have seen is four hands reach out and two mouths meet almost painfully. This time, we were doing a different kind of rolling around.

His hands are everywhere on my body, literally burning my skin. Fuck he's so hot. I raise my hand to sink into his hair and grip it tightly while my other goes to his hip keeping him in place. I don't know what's come over us but I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it. And fuck did I love it. He's kissing me so desperately it makes me think what's got him so worried, before he shifts and ends up grinding down on me.

We both moan in to the kiss as I trace the seam of his lips nearly begging for entrance. He grants it almost immediately while I continuously push his hips into mine. Fuck he feels so good against me, my hand in his hair slides down his side to his front, tracing patterns with my fingers just above his naval. He groans into the kiss and I swallow it greedily. Our tongues tangle together, and shit he tastes good. I'm mapping out his mouth, tracing every nook and cranny and trying to force my taste onto his. He grinds down hard on my cock and I gasp for air while he slides his tongue in and starts to do the same to me. Licking the top of my tongue to get it to play with him, but I have a better idea. I start to suck on his tongue while lowering my hand to the obvious bulge in his pants. Fuck his dick is so hard and feels so good against me, even with his jeans on. He's so hot now, working himself down on me. I stop sucking his tongue and move to nip at his lips, tugging lightly on the bottom one before I move down to his neck still rubbing him as we grind together. I start to suck on the previous hickey I'd left on him making him cry out as he tugs at my hair.

We're going faster now, it's like instinct is driving us. We're so close, moaning and groaning our pleasure. It's rough and the kisses have returned, turning more aggressive and animalistic. His hands dropped to my shoulders squeezing me tight. We're literally trying to devour each other. Or at least I am to him, I'm holding him so tight to my body, not that he's complaining. I open my eyes a bit and see his face flushed, dusted in nice rouge against his alabaster skin. I feel a coil in my gut and know that I'm almost done. I can feel he's close by the way he's digging his hands into my shoulders. I thrust up at the same time as I grip his cock through his jeans and it's his undoing. He cries out my name as he comes, throwing me over the edge. I bite the overly sensitive mark on his neck to muffle my cry. We pant out each other's names again as we ride out our orgasms.

We stop to catch our breath but he's still shaking. I don't understand what's going on with him lately. I wish he'd just talk to me.

I'm still holding him close when I feel something hitting my chest. I list my head to see that he's…crying? Why is he crying? His hold around my neck gets tighter as he mumbles into me. I can't understand a word he's saying. All I know is I had to make him smile…but I have a feeling that I won't be able to this time.

"Sas…what's wrong?"

All he does is cry more. Am I making it worse? I have to fix this, I mean we've been through just about everything so it's not like we won't make it. Although this might be a bit awkward for a bit. Fuck I shouldn't have done this, I should have stopped…who am I kidding. I couldn't even if I wanted to. He's the only person I know that can make me lose control like that. The cafeteria was proof enough. I fucking jacked off at school because of that. Fucking Suigetsu, I hate that bastard.

I tilt his head so I can at least understand him. I try to look in his eyes but he's looking everywhere else. Other than the obvious, what happened to him tonight?

"'Suke? C'mon talk to me. Please?"

He stays sniffling on my chest, but I can still feel the tears roll down my body.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

No shit Sherlock.

"What wasn't?"

He's shaking his head now, probably thinking I'm an idiot again.

"This. You're my best friend, but you won't get out of my head and you make my heart hurt. You're a guy; I'm not supposed to want you like this! I'm not supposed to think of you as sexy or beautiful and I'm not supposed to care if you're not beside me in the morning! Fuck why can't this just go away! I don't want this! I don't want to hurt you or my dad to hurt you – oh god my dad! He's gonna fucking kill you and the he'll kill me and fuck! …I just want this to stop…"

What the fuck? He…he wants me? But he's – isn't he straight? I don't…I don't understand. What does his dad have to do with this? Is that why he's been so blank lately? Fuck this is making my head spin. I have more questions than there are answers to. And I think I just broke Sasuke…or at least a part of him. I think I need to get out of here…give him some space or something…or maybe I just need it myself. I have to think. None of this is making sense…but I can't just leave him. He looks so scared and sounds so…broken. And it's all my fault. So much for me being his best friend. Fuck I'm such an idiot!

"I – Sas…I think…I'm gonna get Itachi. We both seem to be confused…and I don't wanna hurt you, which I obviously am. I just need you to know that we'll be okay…and, you have no idea how sorry I am. I just…I – fuck. I wish I could make this better, but I can't. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you too."

He was still sniffling as I hugged him to me. Before I got up I kissed his temple the way I always do when he's upset and I walked out. I went to Itachi and Kyubbi's room to see if we could switch for a few days. I know that if I can't make Sasuke better than Itachi could…even if he's the one that set this whole thing off. And I definitely need my sister. Maybe she can un-jumble my head enough to see the bigger picture here. Cause I'm clearly missing it. I knock on their door and wait, on the other side I hear shuffling and I can only hope no one answers the door naked.

"Mm…Naruto? This had better be good I was sleeping."

Kyubbi takes one looks at me and I guess its good enough, next thing I know she's pulling me inside and turning on the lights waking up a very disgruntled weasel.

"Naruto, honey, what happened?"

Good question. I don't even fucking know. And if I did, where the fuck would I start. Instead I look straight at Itachi, trying to awaken his creepy mind reading powers. It kinda works but then his face goes blank again, so instead I verbalize.

"Whatever the fuck you did Itachi, go undo it. Because until this is settled…I don't think me and Sasuke will ever be okay. And I'm not losing my best friend all because you were being your usual asshole self."

From the way his eyes widened I can only assume he understood what had happened because he ran out of the room. Hopefully to find his brother. My sister dragged me to bed and started to play with my hair and sing me some old lullabies. I didn't realise I had begun to cry until I curled up against her sobbing my heart out. All she did was hold me and sing to me. I managed out some garbled versions of what happened and she seemed to understand but she didn't know why I came to her instead of my mom. So I told her.

"Kyu – hic – I need – hic – your help."

She nodded her head and held me tighter. Whatever she was gonna say next I missed it. It could always wait till the morning. Right now, I was trying to hold myself somewhat together. It felt as if my heart dropped down into my stomach. I had a terrible feeling that this would not be pretty…

'_I can't lose him. Not again. Oh god please…'_


End file.
